The Point of War
by Vimesy
Summary: With Freeza and Beryl closing in on Earth, the only thing to do is prepare for all out war; Bulma's got some crazy ideas, though, and Princess Serenity is just crazy enough to tag along. Whats a girl to do when love and peace just dont cut it anymore?
1. Chapter 1

_I've got a dream to take you over_

Bulma watched the meeting progress towards outright despair. Sure, it was pretty cool being invited to Queen Serenity's court, but as an emissary from Capsule Corporation to discuss the financing of a war, Bulma wasn't so hot on.

"Queen Beryl and Lord Freeza have only just begun negotiations for their treaty," Bulma watched the Queen carefully, praying the older woman had some kind of trick up her sleeve. "We still have time. We must fortify our defenses, especially on the outer rim of the galaxy. It should be fairly easy to move our troops."

"Your Majesty," Prince Enymion stood, bowing in deference, "With all due respect, our combined fleets are minimal. Freeza alone outnumbers us five to one, and as soon as Beryl turns his eye here, we'll be outnumbered ten to one at the very least. I believe it to be in our best interest to ally ourselves with another galactic power." Endymion sat back in his seat around the large white table, waiting for a response from the Queen.

Bulma sighed in relief; at least there was someone else in this glittering, defenseless hall that was having the same thought she was. The Moon Kingdom might have its defenses, and Capsule Corp. was certainly good at building weapons, but what was needed was something to stack the deck with, even the odds just a little.

"The Sayajin," Bulma leaned forward in her high-backed glittering white chair. "They hate Freeza with a fiery passion, and if they sign up with us, we're only outnumbered five to one again. What's more, they like the odds stacked against them in a fight, and even a Sayajin is smart enough to know that five to one is doable."

"We will not align ourselves with the Sayajin!" The Queen barked, "Those who have been foolish enough to do so in the past have suffered the consequences. Sayajin revel in war, worship it, glorify it. As soon as Freeza and Beryl are defeated, if they can be defeated, the Sayajin will turn on us out of boredom. It is their way."

"I was thinking of the Nameks, actually," Endymion said from across the table. "They have healers as well as warriors, and the repercussions of joining forces with them is much less drastic. Besides, they have the same thing we have that Freeza will want."

"The Dragon balls aside," Princess Serenity hardly ever got too involved in these discussions, but her face was intent as she leaned forward, "Freeza probably wont care about what happens to the planets in this solar system, but Beryl will want everything destroyed. I agree with Neptune and Uranus," she nodded at the two women across the table, "That we must to anything necessary to ensure the continued existence of our people, our kingdoms, and our way of life. I believe that both Bulma and Endymion are right. The Nameks will make good allies for all the obvious reasons, but we need the Sayajin for their sheer physical strength."

Bulma adjusted her opinion of the princess; she'd thought the silver-haired girl was a ditzy klutz, but that much diplomacy and intelligence coming out of her mouth said otherwise. She shot a look over her shoulder to Chi Chi, standing by the door; one fine black eyebrow was raised, indicating her own altered opinion.

"The Sayajin are incorrigible," Mars crossed her arms, "There is absolutely no way that they'd ever agree to ally with us to begin with, and even if they did, we'd have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"Not only that," Venus cut in, "Sayajin are volitile by nature, and our very presence on their planet could trigger them into killing us all for sport."

"Historically speaking, the Sayajin have defected on eight treaties, and upheld one, among the galactic trade." Mercury set her scouter down, looking grim. "We have little chance of presenting them with a treaty they will even want to enter into."

"That," Bulma grinned, "Is where I've developed a little plan." They stared at her for a long moment, as she continued to smirk. "There's a cultural loop-hole. Sayajin divide their social classes by warrior castes, and unlike Earth nobility, a warrior can rise or fall from a caste based on his honor or strength. Sayajin law dictates that if a weaker warrior does something to save a stronger warrior from losing his honor, that stronger warrior is honor-bound to protect the weaker. Its sometimes a courting ritual, but the custom permeates all of society."

"And how do you intend that we should save the honor of a Sayajin?" Queen Serenity was listening at least, despite the misgiving look she was wearing.

"Prince Vegeta is the key." Bulma chewed her lip for a moment; she wasn't keen on spilling every detail of the reading Baba had done, and telling them it was a gut instinct just wasn't going to fly. "He's not a traditionalist, like his father; in fact, most of the Sayajin court is afraid he'll ascend the throne too soon, and start implementing drastic changes in the Sayajin foreign trade policies. Plus, he served in Freeza's army from the age of five to the age of sixteen. He's the one who swore that the Sayajin would completely annihilate Freeza." She didn't add that Baba had looked her right in the eye, and told her that the Prince of all Sayajin was her destiny.

"Do you believe he can be swayed?" Jupiter asked, turning in her seat to look at Bulma.

"I do." She offered no further explanation, merely met the large green eyes of the guardian.

"I will need volunteer emissaries." Queen Serenity rose from her seat, and looked around the table. "Who will go to Vegetasie?"

Bulma stood immediately, but everyone seemed pretty shocked when Princess Serenity joined her.

"Mother, I wish to appoint the emissaries," she gave a little curtsy of deference to the queen, who nodded. "Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury, I ask that you go to Nameksie and ask for whatever help they can give. You must convey the dire urgency of their aid, and implore them to understand that with Earth and the Moon Kingdom out of the way, Nameksie will be next. Prince Endymion, I ask that you go with Bulma and I to Vegetasie, as my consort and protector. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, I ask that you allow Sailor Saturn to be born, and return to the edges of our solar system and stand guard there until my return."

"Serenity!" The Queen looked almost livid. "Sailor Saturn is the bringer of destruction and ruin, you will not allow her to be-"

"It will not be our destruction that she brings, Mother."

Bulma felt like cheering the girl on; standing up to her mother, and pulling out all the guns in order to put the enemy down once and for all.

"This is suicide, Serenity! You will destroy us all at the cost of destroying this enemy!"

"Better to die knowing we fought long and hard, with everything we have, than lie down and let Freeza or Beryl roll right over us," Bulma interrupted. The queen glared, but she didn't really care. "My ship is already provisioned and ready to leave within the hour for Vegetasie. C'mon, Princess, lets go kick some Sayajin ass! Hope you don't mind, but my friend Chi Chi is my co-pilot."

"Not at all; oh, this is going to be so much fun!" the Princess squealed and danced around, then promptly tripped over her own dress.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut to keep from rolling them. An hour later, though, she was back on board the ship she'd built with her father, heading out of the solar system and straight for the home world of the most warlike race of people the universe had yet to spit into space.

* * *

A/N; This is going to be a bit more epic than the other stories, on the basis that there's just so many characters trying to find thier way in, and so much research and thought going in to melding the two seperate universes as seamlessly as possible. I'm trying! I really need reveiws for this one, guys, I'm not going to be able to catch all the plot holes. The simple fact is that I know DBZ better than SM; I didnt know until I started writing this that there was even a live action version of the anime! And the musicals...that seems a bit much, but I bet the costumes were amazing! Anyway...lyrics from Savage Garden.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gotta be chained to you_

Bulma and Chi Chi flanked Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity down the long red sandstone corridors of the Sayajin palace, and tried not to stare. The murals on the walls depicted famous battles in Sayajin history; in every available graphic detail. The princess looked like she wanted to throw up, the prince looked a little horror struck, and Chi Chi had settled her features into a determined scowl.

Bulma was fascinated.

She'd done as much research as possible on the Sayajin culture, but there just didn't seem to be that much information on their arts. The paintings were vivid, and it was the obvious intent of the artist to paint exactly what he'd seen on the battle field that day. Bulma had no doubt that the artists had been there; the faces were too exact, with a loving attention to detail that made it seem as if those particular men and women had been close friends or comrades.

The man with the long spiky hair led them into a council room, red sandstone walls draped in fluttering blue fabric. There were stone seats rising in a ring around a central area. It looked like it could double for a small arena, but was laid out with a long, low table and cushions instead.

The moment Bulma saw Prince Vegeta, she knew why Baba had said her destiny was here.

"My Prince, may I present her Royal Highness Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and Prince Endymion of Earth." The hulking Sayajin who'd led them bowed deeply, and something about the tone of his voice was mocking.

"Thank you, Raditz, you may go." Vegeta dismissed the burly man and motioned for his guests to take a seat.

"Thank you very much for seeing us, Prince Vegeta," Serenity curtsied low, Endymion bowing deeply beside her. "May I introduce the captain of my ship and co-owner of Capsule Corp., Bulma Briefs, and our pilot, Chi Chi."

"Lunarian, I don't give a fuck about your niceties. Say your piece and be done." The Sayajin Prince crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table, staring hard at the little group. Serenity turned wide blue eyes to Bulma, gaping a little at the sheer rudeness.

"Well, then, here's the deal. You want Freeza dead, and so do we. He's aligned himself with the Dark Kingdom, and he'll be gunning for Earth as soon as Beryl starts pouring poison in his ear. You back us with an army, and we'll promise you your revenge served on a silver platter, nice and cold, and two to one odds for a decent fight."

"Sayajin do not make deals with weaklings." Vegeta smirked, and Bulma played the trump card.

"Not even if I can build a machine to turn you into the Legendary Super Sayajin?" _That_ dropped the smirk off the little bastards face, she crooned to herself.

"I will not take bribes, woman." Bulma smirked, because the hard line of his mouth was drawing tight, and laid her ace on the table.

"I ask to be taken into your honor."

His eyes bugged, but he held his ground, and Bulma felt the familiar heat of a challenge pool in her stomach.

"What have you done to earn this right?"

"I've made the key to your revenge." Bulma tossed the encapsulated gravity machine to the Prince, who caught it deftly. "It's a gravity room that can artificially produce up to 1,000 times Vegetasie's gravity. You'll be a Super Sayajin in the time it'd take to reach Earth, if you train in it."

Vegeta stared at the capsule for a long moment, then threw his head back and laughed. "I accept you into my honor. Sit, eat; I shall assemble my army."

He left, and the four of them sat down and picked gingerly at the food in front of them. It was mostly meat, thick and juicy and dripping grease. Bulma tried a piece of everything; some things were obviously the same kind of animal, cooked a different way, and some things were obviously two different animals cooked the same way, or cooked one inside the other.

They jerked in unison, though, as King Vegeta came through the same door Prince Vegeta had left by.

"You have been taken into the honor of my son and heir?" The old Sayajin was looking at Princess Serenity, vibrating rage.

"No, that would be me." Bulma stood, wiping her greasy fingers on her flight uniform. "I have given your son an honorable path to defeating Freeza quickly and brutally. His honor will be restored within the year, weather or not he chooses to aide the Moon Kingdom in its war with Lord Freeza and Queen Beryl."

This was the defining moment, weather or not he killed her. She didn't have to worry though, because the Prince came sauntering back in.

"Father, I've mobilized the entire fleet, and I'll be leaving in four days on my little excursion. Could you not kill her? She's got more balls than Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarrot combined. More brains, too," and the Prince smirked as he let his eyes wander down the length of Bulma's body.

She shivered visibly, and his smirk grew wider.

A touch of destiny, Bulma reminded herself, and didn't turn to see the extremely worried look the Princess was giving her.

Sure enough, four days later, Bulma was sitting next to the Prince of all Sayajin as their ship led the Sayajin fleet out into the depths of space. They weren't even out of the solar system when Chi Chi ran across the main bridge, cast-iron skillet held high over her head and shouting dire threats to the Sayajin she was chasing. Bulma laughed herself nearly sick as the duo ran past her; she almost felt sorry for the Sayajin, who's name Vegeta said was Kakarrot, for being the target of Chi Chi's affection.

She wondered what about Sayajin made Endymion and Serenity so skittish, because they obviously wouldn't spend so much time in their rooms if they felt comfortable around the burly aliens. They were perfectly polite to anyone, especially to Prince Vegeta, who simply gave up being rude to them in the face of such stalwart civility. He slowly worked his way around to being civil to the prince and princess, and Bulma thanked her lucky stars that he was still abrasive and rude to her; she'd have gone nuts in the few months it took to take the fleet from one end of the galaxy to the other, if it weren't for the entertainment of constant verbal sparring with Vegeta.

Then she made the mistake of starting a verbal sparring match with him in his private quarters; although having the best orgasm of one's young life might not be considered a mistake. Whatever else Baba had said, Bulma understood completely why Vegeta had been her destiny; she loved the arrogant son of a bitch, and said so in those words.

He'd tried to laugh it off, until she sank her teeth into his neck so hard she left perfect, bloody crescents. She licked his blood off her lips and gave him a look that said she knew what it meant, to a Sayajin. She'd done her research. The fact that he bit her back was enough that he'd never have to say he loved her. Actions meant more to a Sayajin than words ever could, anyway.

Two weeks later, after wearing a scarf to cover the scars, Chi Chi blushed when Bulma asked why the other woman was now sporting one. Then the permanently angry look set in again, and Chi Chi started going off about how stupid Kakarrot was, up until Bulma pulled her own scarf off her neck. They shared that secret kind of smile only women can give each other, and waited patiently for Earth to draw near.

* * *

A/N; I'm already working on the third chapter. They seem really short, but I'm trying to build up the plot as quickly as possible. Its going to take awhile for this next one though; its pretty pivotal. Let me know whats up. Savage Garden again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, I want you, I dont know if I need you, but oh, I'd die to find out._

As the group made their way to the throne room, Princess Serenity thought they made quite a sight. She was flanked on either side by Prince Endymion and Prince Vegeta, and Bulma on Vegeta's other side; Endymion had her arm, and for once, Vegeta was being relatively nice. Serenity chalked his behavior up to Bulma, though; she felt the Sayajin Prince saved up the energy to be extra rude and vulgar to the Capsule Corp. heiress, on the basis that she antagonized him constantly. Serenity hadn't ever seen two people who liked to scream at each other so much.

She put the thought aside as they walked up the carpet to the throne, where her mother sat. She broke away from her fiancée and rushed into her mother's outstretched arms, laughing.

"Serenity, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're safe. And you would be Prince Vegeta of the Sayajin, I assume." The Queen detached from her daughter, and curtsied to the Sayajin. "I hope your journey here was comfortable?"

"Yes, fine. Perfect." Vegeta clamped his jaw shut and bowed shallowly at the waist, and seemed unable to say anything more civil.

"We were just about to recess for lunch; I would be honored if you would join us." Queen or not, Vegeta was starting to scowl, a sure precursor to cursing.

"I was under the impression that you would be ready to go to war as soon as we got here. Lunch can wait until I've ripped Freeza's head off his shoulders with my bare hands."

Princess Serenity slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and groaned.

"Then at least come and meet the warriors you will be fighting with; I'm sure it will help greatly for you to understand what kind of army we have assembled." Queen Serenity steered the Sayajin prince toward the dining hall, her small smile just a little forced. Vegeta huffed but followed; as soon as he stepped through the doors, he wished he'd brought Raditz and Kakarrot with him. He'd never seen so much useless frippery in his entire life, so much elaboration on gleaming and glittering white. His primal nature almost demanded that he spill some blood across the pristine walls and floor, just to have some color. The only bright spot was the cluster of Nameks at the far end of the hall. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised at Bulma; she shrugged, then tried to grab at his cape as he took off across the hall, making a bee line for the Nameks.

"Piccolo!" was the only warning that anyone got, as Vegeta slammed into the Namek; there was a flurry of blows, before the two fighters backed away. "Miss me, green bean?" Vegeta was grinning ferally, wiping at the blood trickling from his lip.

"Hell no," the Namek flashed his fangs in a grin that bordered on homicidal. "I'm surprised you dragged your furry ass here, though. Not falling for the pretty princess, are you?"

"That idiot klutz? Not fuckin' likely. Any girl I set my sights on will have more balls and bloody-minded ferocity than any princess," Vegeta spat the last word, but kept grinning. "I wouldn't have come at all, if it weren't for the blue-haired bitch. She's fun to have around,"

"Prince Vegeta, I'm so glad you already know our fine Namek allies. May I enquire as to the circumstances of your previous meeting?"Queen Serenity was hovering disapprovingly, her smile gone plastic.

"I got my ass stranded on Namek a few years ago," Vegeta shrugged, trying for an easy dismissal. Piccolo laughed, long and loud, then clarified.

"Stranded my ass, spaghetti hair, you blew your ship up on purpose so your father had to spend eight months tracking you down. And was he ever pissed when he finally got there!" Piccolo laughed again, then seemed to have a sobering thought. "You didn't bring the two idiots with you, did you?"

"Raditz and Kakarrot? Of course they came, I wouldn't get into nearly as much trouble without them. I brought all of Nappa's kids, too, and if you thought their old man was bad…" Vegeta laughed at the face Piccolo made, then glared suddenly as the gathered Sailor Senshi started to hover. "You got a problem?"

"Prince Vegeta, these are the Sailor Senshi; the rightful guardians of my daughter. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto." Each girl curtsied, openly eyeing the Sayajin with trepidation, despite the slight bow he gave each of them. "And these men over here, are the Z-Senshi of Earth. Tienshinhan, Choutzou, Yaumcha, Krillin, and Androids Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen." Vegeta inclined his head, and received the same respectful nod of one warrior to another. "I can only assume that you have met Nail and Dende during your stay on Namek, of course; do correct me if I'm wrong."

"We've met," Nail stood with his feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed over his chest, glaring balefully at the Sayajin Prince. "And if I never saw you again, it would be too soon,"

"Kiss my furry ass, green bean," Vegeta grinned, cocking his head just slightly at the door before Raditz and Kakarrot came rushing through.

The brothers skidded to a halt, dropped to one knee, slammed a clenched fist against their chests, and Raditz rose smoothly to his feet.

"Ready for battle, Highness," the grin Raditz gave was feral in its intensity, "Awaiting orders to move out."

"Stand down for a half hour, we're having lunch. These Lunarians seem to think they're capable of feeding even one fully grown Sayajin," Vegeta didn't quite sneer, but it wasn't an unstudied insult.

"Lunch? That's awesome! I'll go get Dad!" Kakarrot took off without being ordered or even addressed, going through the door so fast he knocked one of the huge oak panels off of its hinges.

"He hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Piccolo asked, then dodged frantically as Raditz cried out and tried to pounce. "Stay the hell away from me, you crazy monkey!"

By the time Kakarrot had gotten back, dragging a thoroughly exasperated Bardock behind him, everyone had settled down in their seats for lunch; Kakarrot shoved his father down into one of the last two remaining seats, right next to Pluto. Bardock loaded his plate, caught the awkward glance the Sailor shot him, and considered for about half a second before he opened his mouth.

"Is it polite for me to try and talk to you while I eat, or what?" Pluto stared at him in mild surprise, then laughed.

"You certainly cut to the chase, don't you?" she smiled, and Bardock found himself dividing his attention between filling the constant black hole of his stomach and getting laid.

Further down the table, Raditz paused to take in the completely disgusted look on the face of the Senshi sitting next to him; looked at his food, looked at her, looked at his food, swallowed, and looked at her.

"If I'm not allowed to kill you, you aren't allowed to look at me like that," Raditz told Mars, scowling back at her.

"If you wouldn't shovel your food into your mouth and then proceed to chew with your mouth open like you were raised in a barn, I wouldn't be horrified enough to have to look at you at all!" She snarled, and Raditz suddenly understood why having a woman yell at you while the smell of her hormones when crazy was an extreme turn on.

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't raised to have a silver spoon grafted to my pallet, you spoilt tart. How are you ever going to please a man if you cant get rid of that bitchy attitude of yours?" She went red and spluttered so prettily Raditz leaned forward to burn her scent into his memory. "You smell, too; goddess of blood, do you want to be crazy and alone in twenty years?"

She screeched and lunged for him, manners completely disregarded as she started swinging a silver pitcher at him. She chased him right past Venus and Yaumcha, the desert bandit blushing horribly as Venus flirted shamelessly. Neptune turned from listening to Venus and Yaumcha to look at Mars chasing the burly Sayajin around the dinning hall; she met her lovers eyes, and Uranus shrugged helplessly. Their eyes traveled over Pluto and Bardock, dismissing the older womans faint smile as polite interest, and watched as Jupiter offered Piccolo hot water with lemon. Kakarrot, who was sitting right next to the Namek and was so busy shoveling food into his mouth that he could hardly be expected to notice Armageddon, actually turned, commented on the fact that the Namek was blushing, and promptly ignored the newly forming couple.

Bardock watched Raditz stay just out of reach of the Sailor Senshi, and made an educated guess. "Five to one he's in bed with her by the end of the week," Bardock smirked suddenly, and turned to his dining companion. "Should I piss you off to the point of chasing me around with blunt objects?"

"No," Pluto decided thoughtfully, "I'd much rather work at seducing an older man than have it done for me."

Bardock didn't see Android Seventeen pass Sailor Mercury a bowl of peas, but Neptune and Uranus caught the blush between them when their fingers brushed.

"Is it just me," Neptune started.

"Or has everyone just paired off?" Uranus finished.

"I think we may be right." Neptune took a thoughtful bite of salad, and chewed slowly.

"I think we might, indeed." Uranus squeezed her lover's leg underneath the table, and neither of them saw Vegeta brushing his tail up and down Bulma's legs, also using the table as cover.

At the very center of the table, Queen Serenity sat and watched the chaos unfolding around her; if the alliances her daughter had made didn't kill them, each other, or themselves, then they were going to procreate, she realized. She didn't know how to handle that thought, so she chewed quietly on her fish as Princess Serenity tried to get Endymion to try some morsel of the meal off of her fork. On her other side, Bulma and Vegeta had delved whole-heartedly into another argument, the volume rising noticeably with each passing minute.

The queen gave thanks that the King of the Sayajin hadn't come himself; considering the son, she could no longer even imagine the father.

* * *

A/N; Obviously, this is the hook up chapter; I'm establishing couples early on to silidify the plot later. It'll all make sense, I promise. Savage Garden again. I've been listening to it all day, and have pumped out the last three chapters in one day. Cut me some slack...


	4. Chapter 4

_So break me, shake me, take me over, and when the madness stops, than I will be alone._

Venus pulled the sword out of Beryl's body, and the Queen slumped onto the marble floor. She swiped her long blond hair out of her eyes, and stepped away from the spreading pool of blood. The door to the throne room slammed open, and the fighting spilled back into the room; Yaumcha blasted the largest soldier through the chest, and Tienshinhan used the body to springboard himself over and behind the other soldiers. The fight ended quickly, and Venus picked her way carefully over the strewn bodies until she stood close to Yaumcha.

"That was fun," Yaumcha grinned, and slung an arm around her shoulders. Venus nodded, looking back at the crumpled bodies slumped against the throne.

"Queen Serenity is dead." Yaumcha swung his gaze around to follow hers, and caught sight of the bodies.

"Shit," Tienshinhan swore softly; they ducked as one wall caved in, chunks of white marble and dust scattered everywhere. Vegeta picked himself up out of the dust, and dodged as Freeza came through the wall. They paused, panting, and Freeza took a bolt of pink energy to the back. He arched and cried out, and Vegeta shot forward, ramming his flattened hand into the lizard's chest.

Princess Serenity came bounding through the hole Vegeta had created with his own body, just in time to get splattered with purple blood as Vegeta ripped Freeza's heart out.

"EEEEWWWW!!!!!" she shrieked, "GET IT OFF OF ME!!!" Vegeta watched her dance around frantically as he chewed thoughtfully on Freeza's heart, and laughed as she tripped and landed heavily. Endymion came through the hole, looking the worse for wear, and pulled the princess to her feet. She caught sight of the bodies slumped against the throne, and hurled herself across the distance, already sobbing hysterically.

Vegeta walked toward Sailor Venus and the Z Senshi, not bothering to wipe at the blood still dripping from his chin. He didn't bother to berate himself; he'd warned them that Freeza and Beryl would offer peace and then come in with guns loaded, and it almost galled him that the word 'peace' was so worshiped by the Lunarians.

"The fights not over yet," Vegeta pushed past them, and they followed him out of the throne room, glancing over their shoulders. "Raditz, do you read me?" Vegeta touched his scouter, calmly stepping over strewn rubble.

"I read you," Raditz's voice crackled in his ear, "I'm with First Company, down on the ground. Our ships have been taken out, and Freeza's fleets are staying just out of accurate ki range. You got any ideas?"

"No point in Oozaru, is there?" Vegeta half-muttered. "No real ground fighting. Fuck, Raditz, you'll have to let them land for Oozaru to be effective, but use only a few Sayajin, I don't want to have to pay to completely rebuild this little rock."

"I hear you. Piccolo wants to talk to you," Vegeta growled at the rustling of Raditz handing over his scouter, before Piccolo's voice came on.

"They wont land all at once, spaghetti head," Piccolo growled. "They'll land half the fleet and set their soldiers loose, and you'll have to use your monkey powers to fend them off before they do too much damage, so they wont land the other half. You still have to get something up in the air."

"Are you volunteering?" Vegeta asked.

"The monkey learned a new trick! Fuckin' mind reader," Piccolo grunted with effort, and the sound of ki exploding echoed across the connection. "Bardock and some of the Sailor Senshi are hanging back behind the lines, staying fresh for the aerial assault. Meet us at the Palace gates."

Vegeta terminated the connection, and turned to the Z-Senshi. "We're heading toward the Palace gates, where we'll meet up with some of the Nameks and Lunarians. A few Sayajin should be there. Lets go!" The group broke out into a run, and Vegeta tapped his scouter again. "Woman, I need a pick up at the palace gates, and then you're going to take us up for an aerial assault. We'll stay low and wait for the first half of the fleet to land, and then we're heading up."

"I read you," Bulma's voice came over the connection clearly, and Vegeta felt the feral grin starting to stretch his mouth. "I'll meet you there."

Both groups skidded to a halt at the gates, and Bulma flew in low over the cityscape, dropping the hatch. Vegeta took a running leap into the galley, landing lightly and moving quickly out of the way for the others. Bardock and Raditz followed him, and Kakarrot hovered at the hatch to pull the others in.

"Your men took out a good chunk of their fleet in the initial attack, but your ships are decimated," Mars planted her gloved fists on her hips and glared at Vegeta.

"Our cannons have done some damage," Mercury consulted her scouter, "But they're still operating at 70% efficiency, and they've taken out almost all of our ships. I think they've planned to stay away from on the ground fighting, but we still have to get up there and knock them to the ground where we can take them out at our leisure."

"How is one little ship going to knock half the fleet to the ground?" Venus shook her head, blonde hair flying. "Bulma's a god-given genius, but she's not a miracle worker."

"She just has to pop the hatch for us once we're up there," Bardock mopped his face with the red bandana, before retying it. "Use your ki to compress the air around you, hold your breath, and haul ass. You'll have less than a minute, but that's a long time if you can work it well. Keep in mind, the point of war is to do the most amount of damage in the least amount of time."

"Here's the plan. Sailors, pair up with someone who can fly; when you go in, puncture the hull of the ship, preferably close to the bridge, and make it crash, I don't care how. Oozaru will pick them out of the air before they hit, so jump clear as soon as you can. Any questions?" Vegeta paused to look around, "Good." He nodded, and turned away for a moment.

Raditz wrapped his tail around Mars and hauled her close, and leaned down to kiss her neck. "Partner up, he said. I'm just a good soldier, you know," Raditz chuckled at her as she thrashed for a moment in his grasp, then let her turn around.

"One time does not give you the right to just man-handle me like this!" she hissed, her eyes flashing.

"Live in the now; tomorrow might not happen," Raditz fingered the fresh teeth marks on her neck, and seriously wondered if he'd die within the next few hours. At least he'd gotten something pretty before his end.

Bardock only watched his son with half an eye, and let Pluto stand closer than was necessary.

"You've been a pleasant distraction," the young woman told him, and he chuckled.

"Its war, honey," Bardock kissed her unmarked neck, "I don't care what race you are, we all need a distraction every once in a while." No one noticed Kakarrot and Vegeta in the cockpit, rubbing absent thumbs over healed teeth marks as their mates flew them out to battle, except Bardock, who turned and blocked the view into the cockpit with his own body. He'd seen his fair share of mates heading out into battle, knowing only one of them might come back; the mother of his sons had died similarly. Bardock didn't like to think about her, and turned back to Pluto, because she'd been right; it passed the time, and kept him from thinking about his demons, as he was sure he kept her from thinking of her own.

Murcury and Venus gravitated toward the Z-Senshi, and didn't notice Jupiter wrap her arms around Piccolo's neck and glare at him defiantly, until he settled his hands on her hips. Venus stepped back under Yaumcha's arm, and sighed into his chest. Mercury didn't say anything either, as she stood next to Seventeen and blushed with him.

Tienshinhan finally rolled his eyes when android Eighteen squeezed Krillins hand; he'd thought of bringing Launch, and had decided it would be too dangerous. Now, he was the only one on the battle field besides Nail and Dende and Sixteen not saying goodbye to a lover. Even Neptune and Uranus had squeezed each others hands before they stood decisively in front of Sixteen. It made an illogical sense, though; Lunarians wanted to make emotional love, on a basic level that had permeated their culture. Sayajins wanted to fight, on a basic level that had permeated their own culture. Tien wasn't sure what Namek's wanted; they were warriors, healers, and farmers. He supposed that on a basic, culture permeating level, Nameks just wanted room to grow. Plants, spiritually or physically, whatever.

'Basically,' Tien kept the thought and the smile to himself, 'they're just like us.'

* * *

A/N; Bardock is quoting Patton, and lyrics are still from Savage Garden. I've almost got the universe set up for the actual plot.


	5. Chapter 5

_Like fallen soldiers we will learn, once forgotten, twice removed, love will be the death of you._

Princess Serenity – Queen – Bulma mentally slapped herself, was looking pretty messed up. Purple blood was spattered all down the front of her pretty yellow and blue Sailor suit, and even though she was looking pretty lucid now, the tear tracks were blatant. Her entire face was smudged with ash, and the tears had carved furrows into the dirt and grime. At least Endymion was just a little bloody and bruised, Bulma decided, because if he'd been in any worse condition, Serenity probably wouldn't have forced Vegeta to conduct the wedding out on the middle of the battle field, with the pyres of dead burning. She'd ranted about Vegeta being the only other nobility left alive, and was therefore the only person of high enough rank to conduct the ceremony. Bulma had the sneaking suspicion that Vegeta thought it was romantic. She was right, later in the evening as the still burning pyres hid the sunset, when he pulled her in to kiss her in front of his entire army.

Not many wanted to go anywhere near Bardock, who stood so close to the fire that his hair singed from the heat; he'd bent several pieces of wire into a spikey looking symbol and was holding it in the fire, letting it heat up.

"What's he doing?" Pluto asked a passing Sayajin, gesturing at Bardock. The burly alien grimaced, and leaned in close to answer her.

"Bardock has lost his team, his mate and sons to battle. To watch a dear one perish bravely is an honor, but when you see too many dear ones die bravely, there is only Chaos to blame. So he will brand himself with the Mark, and he will be a testament that Chaos rules us all. It's the Code of Pain." The Sayajin looked like he thought he'd said too much, and walked away hurriedly. Pluto just nodded, and watched as Bardock pressed the heated metal to the flesh of his thigh, rolling with the curve of his limb.

Mars and Chi Chi hung just a little back of her, watching Bardock as well; she turned to them as they started to hover closer.

"Not yet. He'll come here when he's ready." Mars nodded, but Chi Chi still tried to move toward the Sayajin.

"I need to tell him." Tears were close, so Pluto held onto the other woman as she simply leaned for a long moment. "I'm going to have his grandson, and I want him to know, even if he doesn't want to see it." Chi Chi shoved back suddenly, wiping at her tears and struggling to stay on her feet. Pluto turned to Mars, and looked at the other Senshi's aura.

"Two grandchildren, for the price of his sons," Pluto mused aloud, making Mars and Chi Chi exchange looks. "Children, for the price of your lovers." Pluto looked over her shoulder at Bardock, who was turning form the pyre and heading toward her. "Now you can tell him. Show him those marks; I think they mean more than we give them credit for."

Bardock drew level with them, and took in the three women. Pluto curtsied carefully away, leaving Chi Chi and Sailor Mars. Bardock listened to them admit to what his nose could already tell him, and pulled both young women to him. He leaned more heavily than he meant to, but he held on and grit his teeth against the thousand little injuries.

"Bardock," Vegeta stopped far enough away to leave a respectful distance. "I'll list you as k.i.a, if you don't want to come back to Vegetasie," the Prince offered carefully.

Bardock only nodded.

"Your enemy breathes no more," Vegeta bowed slightly, and retreated back to Bulma.

"What did you say to him?" Bulma asked.

"Praise," Vegeta refused to elaborate, turning instead to the Z Senshi. He shook hands with Yaumcha and Krillin, and wished them the best for their fallen comrade Tienshinhan. At least, his condolences where heartfelt in only the most base, Sayajin way possible; Tien had slain his enemies fiercely and without pause, and had won the honor of the goddess.

Vegeta went and stood by Piccolo as the Namek laid three of his people in the ground; he'd brought nearly half a dozen loaded ships of aid, and only three of his people had died. Vegeta didn't wonder too much about that, although he did notice that there were considerably less of them wandering around than he would have thought.

"Not right now, monkey," Piccolo told the prince, then huffed in irritation as Jupiter handed him a canteen. "I'm good." The Sailor didn't even blink as she turned and offered it to Vegeta. He took the canteen, and sprinkled a little water over the fresh graves.

"They die, so that new life may take root," Dende raised his hands up, as if offering his prayer to heaven.

"Tend your own, now," Piccolo told the prince, so Vegeta turned away, Bulma still following him.

"Hey, Vegeta, I, um, I need to tell you-"

"I got you with child intentionally." Vegeta told her over his shoulder.

"WHAT?"

"I didn't know if I'd live or die, woman," Vegeta snarled. "So I made sure my line would continue. What kind of Prince would I be to my people if I left them without an hier?"

"I thought halfbreeds were frowned upon."

"This one wont be," Vegeta growled, and Bulma suddenly realized he was making a bee line back to Serenity and Endymion.

Bulma watched as Vegeta bargained with the newly weds, offering peace in exchange for trade, warriors in exchange for technology, the man power to rebuild in exchange for a ride home. And as a measure of good faith, an heir for an heir. Bulma noticed that the new Queen touched her belly in surprise, and wondered when they'd had time to get busy. It didn't matter now, though, as Vegeta bargained for the ultimate alliance; arranged marriage of the heirs. Bulma didn't know weather to be sick on the behalf of her child, or proud of Vegeta for establishing a long term peace.

The sight of Bardock being half supported by Chi Chi and Mars as the young women led him away from the battle field, completely derailed her thoughts. Loved and gone; Bulma caught up to them, and just for a second, caught Chi Chi's sleeve.

"Dragon balls," Bulma whispered, then ran back to Vegeta; she was already thinking about how to open a branch of Capsule Corporation on Vegetasie by the time he turned back to her.

"We'll be here for another six months," Vegeta pulled her body close, wrapping his tail around her waist. "You need to get down to that company of yours, and build enough space ships to get us back to Vegetasie. I'll be up here, helping them rebuild. You think you can standardize the technology used between the Nameks, the Sayajin, and the Moon Kingdom?"

"Of course I can standardize it!" She paused as the remark sunk home. "Are you making this an official alliance?"

"Yeah. Its about time that the Sayajin people were known for their honor as well as their strength."

Bulma smiled and kissed him, and wondered just where the future was going to take them.

* * *

A/N; Savage Garden lyrics again. I'm getting there!


	6. Chapter 6

_I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down over me._

"Let me get this straight," Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned on the table. "You've got the Black Moon Clan trying to take over your throne, Kooler and Kold have threatened us with revenge for Freeza's death, I've got a civil war brewing on my hands, and you," Vegeta glared across the table at Piccolo, "are babbling about space time continuum fluxuations?"

"Something is trying to come through from another world," Piccolo shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I'm not the expert, I'm just repeating what the healers have been saying. I've heard literally the same story from all the healers I've got stationed on all of your worlds. Something is trying to tear into this world, at this time, and they can barely heal the rifts that are being left behind."

"What can we do about it to begin with?" Serenity asked, one hand resting on her swollen belly.

"Nothing, really. Wait for it to tear its way in, then kill it, and wait for the next time something tries to tear its way in." Piccolo shrugged. "It might be in six months, or six years. I don't know. But its going to be strong, and we'll lose a lot of good men, if we don't all die."

"Well, that's pretty optimistic," Endymion said it so causally that it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic. Bulma hid her smile, just in case, and bounced Trunks on her knee to keep him from fussing.

"Look, if I can quell my civil war before you can kill off the Black Moon Clan, you get all the planets trying to clamor for Sayajin trade to back off. If you kill off the Black Moon Clan before I can get this civil war under control, I'll pay for that new space port you're building on Earth." Serenity agreed to the bet without thinking about it terribly hard; Vegeta, now that he was King of the Sayajin, tended to make bets on who could get what done first. It worked for his staff, in that he tended to reward them well for a job well done, and while Serenity didn't necessarily agree, it was a good tactic that worked for Sayajin.

"We'll get together when that's done and figure out what to do about Kooler and Kold. You don't think they'll attack us directly, do you?" Bulma asked, trying to peel the little brown tail off of her wrist before Trunks broke her bones.

"After we decimated Freeza in less than forty eight hours? No, they'll arrange a peace treaty off world somewhere, and they'll attack us once we're all down on the ground, with a small fleet. They wont take us on full strength, since that was Freeza's big mistake." Vegeta shrugged, and hoped they listened to him this time.

"So what we need is a concentration of our best and strongest warriors to be with us when we go off world." Serenity mused, subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"The Sailor Scouts and the Z-Senshi, definitely, and some of the Namekean and Sayajin warriors that were with us on the Moon." Bulma tried to feed Trunks a piece of meat from her plate, and barely caught it as he spat it out.

"It's a good start." Vegeta steered back to the more immediate issues. "Do you need Sayajin back up for the Black Moon Clan?"

"I don't think so, Bardock tends to throw himself at just about anything these days. I think all we really have to do is take the offensive, and just send Bardock and the Sailors in there. Do you need any diplomats? I've got a handful I can send you; I'm sure by the time you're done with them, they wont know which way is up, but they're good at getting people to listen to them for more than thirty seconds." Endymion leaned on the table, and was careful to avoid the splatter of food that Trunks had created.

"Yeah, send 'em over," Bulma tried to pry a thoroughly mutilated, now unrecognizable, vegetable away from her son. "We can use more people who talk things over before leaping into a fight."

"Do any of you feel that?" Piccolo stood up, cocking his head to the side as he edged toward the throne room. "There's something going on in there that shouldn't be happening." Piccolo took off at a dead run, Vegeta and Endymion on his heels.

Bulma helped Serenity stand and waddle toward the throne room; whatever it was, the men would take care of it if it were blatantly dangerous, and poke it with a stick if they didn't know what it did. When they got there, Piccolo was edging close to a huge rift that had opened up in the throne room; Bulma could only assume that it had something to do with what Piccolo had been talking about. There was a ring of black energy, and in the ring, there was a battle.

Two women in Sailor suits, flinging glowing arches of energy; the younger was wearing pink, with her hair up in pink odangos. The older, wearing a glittering gold headdress and plated armor as her suit, was wrecking havoc, despite the purple-haired warrior in Sayajin armor making full out attacks with his sword.

The golden Sailor held both of her opponents at bay, and still managed to look over her shoulder at the spectators. Her grin was malevolent; the ease with which she flung both of her opponents through the portal was apparent as they crashed into the red sandstone walls and left dents where their bodies hit. The portal collapsed, and the bodies hit the floor across the throne room.

Serenity was the last to waddle over to the duo, huffing at the effort. Just as she made it to them, the purple-haired warrior hauled himself to his feet, and pulled his sword out of the red sandstone where it had embedded itself.

"Looks like that one hurt," Bulma commented, wondering if the young man would react to her at all.

"Yeah, just a little," He swayed badly, then sheathed his sword. "Where'd she go? There she is," He leaned down and tried to scoop up the girl in the pink sailor suit, and ended up collapsing on top of her.

"Well, lets get them in regen tanks," Bulma shifted her son to her other hip and tapped her scouter. Within ten minutes Nappa had appeared, scooped up both warriors, and hauled them off to the medical bay.

"You think that's what was trying to tear through?" Vegeta turned to Piccolo.

"No. Those two aren't trying to do anything malignant. Its that other one we saw that I'm worried about." Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Six months, six years. More like six minutes. Like talking about it calls it forward."

"Then shut up." Vegeta turned to Serenity and Endymion. "Her uniform looks like yours, and she was waving around that stupid stick you used against Freeza."

"She also had the Silver Moon Crystal," Endymion frowned as he said it, as if there were something horribly off about that. "But you're still wearing it, so that cant be right." The king touched the brooch on Serenity's chest, watching it sparkle.

"This isn't right either," Bulma held up the sword the young man had been carrying, and unsheathed it. "Vegeta, look at this. I know I've seen it before, not the actual sword I mean, but paintings of it." Bulma thought for a moment, "In that long galley that no one goes down anymore, in the southern quarter of the palace. At the very end, there are a bunch of paintings of different Sayajin holding this sword up. I tried to translate the runes on it, but its old, really old. Something about honor, and see this symbol here, it's the one Bardock burned into his leg. Chaos, right? Isn't there something else? The Code of Pain, right?"

"Silence." Bulma didn't look overly offended or hurt by Vegeta's order; she merely snapped her mouth shut and waited for him to speak. "The Code of Pain is not something to be spoken of lightly. Sayajin honor the warriors of the old battles, and that is what the Code is; honoring the dead. This symbol is the Mark of Chaos, and only those who have lost everything in battle wear it. Never pick a fight with a Sayajin who wears the Mark; he's got nothing left to lose." Vegeta took the sword and fingered the runes inscribed down the blade. "And this…this was only supposed to be a legend."

"What, like Excalibur?" Bulma asked, cocking her head.

"It depends on whether or not Excalibur was meant to destroy whole worlds with a single swing."

"Yeah, different concept, then. Um. So, it's a famous magical sword. They usually have names, don't they?" Serenity reached out to touch the sword, accidentally nicking her finger on the sharp edge. She popped the finger in her mouth immediately.

"Joyeuse Sang." Vegeta resheathed the sword, "It means Joyful Blood."

Piccolo scowled hard, arms still crossed over his chest. "I think we need to have a talk with those two as soon as they wake up." The tone of voice implied that it would not be a pleasant conversation.

They stationed themselves just beyond the regen tanks in the medical bay, and continued to discuss other matters of the Alliance. It was a two hour wait, before the purple-haired boy was released from the tank, and they used the time well, as only politicians can.

When the boy came out of the tank though, no longer covered in blood and mild abrasions, it was painfully obvious that he couldn't be more than seventeen. He dried himself off and pulled on a jumpsuit as if there weren't a crowd of people watching him, and finally reached for his sword, as if he weren't even thinking about it. Vegeta put his palm down over the sword, and the boy stopped to look at him questioningly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Vegeta told him.

"Oh? And how is that?" The young mad didn't take his hand away from his sword; in fact, he didn't move at all, only holding Vegeta's gaze with wide, patient blue eyes.

"Why don't you start with your name, boy, and we'll work up from there." The young man looked around at the rest of the group, taking in Bulma and Trunks, Serenity and her swollen belly, and Endymion.

"Papa," the young man snapped his blue eyes back to Vegeta, "You already know my name." Vegeta didn't gape, but his eyes bugged, and he made a very small choking noise.

Trunks pulled his sword out of Vegeta's grasp and slung the baldric across his shoulder. He checked the draw, then let the sword settle back into its sheath, not taking his eyes off of his father.

"I think you'd better explain how you got here," Piccolo stepped close to the table and took his seat, sipping at the glass of water he'd retrieved. His voice was low and menacing, but Trunks didn't seem perturbed.

"How the hell should I know? I was kind of in the middle of the ultimate battle for control of the universe with the biggest bitch in the history of said universe." Oh, definitely Vegeta's son, with a mouth like that.

"Watch your mouth," Bulma warned, not even realizing her motherly instincts had kicked in.

"Yes, ma'am." The response was soft, immediate, and submissive.

"And your friend, who is she?" Serenity asked, fingers laced over her stomach.

"Um," Trunks said, his eyes dropping to the swell of her belly. "Um." He said again, although weather it was for emphasis or lack of anything better to say, it was hard to tell.

Endymion looked down at the swollen belly of his queen, and then up at the young demi-Sayajin.

"Our little girl?" Trunks nodded, and blushed heavily. Guiltily.

No one had time to ask him what the matter was, though, as the second regen tank went off. The pink-haired girl stepped out of the tank and dried and dressed herself quickly and efficiently; even as the jumpsuit settled on her body, the ring of teeth marks wasn't hard to miss with her hair pulled up and away from her neck. She smiled largely though, and rushed Trunks. She landed in his arms, arms and legs wrapping around him, mouth clamped firmly over his. He set her down carefully, pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Did we win?" she asked still smiling; the expression faded quickly as she saw the sober look on his face, and turned to look at the gathered members of the Alliance.

"I think we're in deeper shit than we were before," Trunks said, as his tail wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah," Princess Serenity pushed her wet bangs out of her face, "No shit, Sherlock. So besides being about sixteen years in the past, are there any more bright ideas?"

"Get home. Kill the bitch." Trunks shrugged, his Sayajin logic rock solid.

"Yeah, that's the goal, idiot, but the how and the when are some big issues. Am I coming up with all the big ideas here, or do you want to spare some muscle and help? Your brain is a muscle, by the way, so it shouldn't hurt your Sayajin ego too much to use it."

Trunks merely smirked, and stepped away from her so that she could speak to the entire group.

"Look, I'm just guessing here, but it seems like Kooler, Kold, and the Black Moon Clan are the least of your worries. There are some significantly bigger fish to fry in the not so distant future." Princess Serenity smiled, and Bulma shivered at the hardness of it; she'd never seen a Lunarian so vengeful.

* * *

A/N; NOW I'm getting somewhere! Savage Garden lyrics again. I've been listening to them for three straight days. I've pumped out another three chapters today, too. God, I feel like some kind of fiend...I honeslty have no idea how many chapters this is going to take, because I'm trying to cut to the bare minimum. Well, good thing I'm on spring break!


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm gonna crash into your world_

Bulma carefully compared the baby in her arms to the teenager sitting across from her, and wondered at the transformation. The baby in her arms was chubby, wide-eyed and curious. The teenager was lean, sculpted from years of intensive training, and even though his eyes were still just a hair to wide to be full Sayajin, they looked hard. Most Sayajin looked hard, and Bulma could have written it off to his heritage if it weren't for the careful pose. He'd leaned his body back, laced his fingers behind his head, and propped his feet up on the table; they eyes were what negated the relaxed pose. Instead, he looked like a carefully sprung trap. Not at all like his father.

Vegeta had the ability to hide his thoughts much more carefully. If he wanted you to think he was relaxed, there wouldn't be any tells, not even for Bulma to read, and she'd spent almost every day with him for a year. Trunks obviously knew to conceal what he was thinking; his face was a blank slate. That was it, though; body relaxed, face blank, and blue eyes that watched, waited, and missed nothing. He made no effort to deceive, only to conceal. Bulma turned her attention to the girl, and wondered what the girl had been through to get so tightly wound.

"So you have no idea what caused the rift in the first place?"

"No," Piccolo told her for the third time, "And I don't know what else to tell you, other than to go find the Dragon Balls and wish yourself home."

"Can't," Trunks smirked at the room in general.

"And why not? Its not as if there's a lot of important stuff going on right now that we cant use them," Princess Serenity put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Bardock has to use them." Trunks shrugged, then cocked his head carefully. "You know how important it is for him to make that wish,"

"But if it's the only way for us to get home," Princess Serenity started, her voice high and petulant.

"Rini." Trunks kept his own voice low and serious, only warning. She straightened her shoulders, narrowed her eyes at him, and huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Do you have a better idea? I cant evolve the Silver Crystal into its full moon phase, so there's no way to use the Holy Chalice, and that stupid sword doesn't even work! At least the Golden Warrior is still back there, since Sailor Galaxia is still on the loose! So how do you think we should get back?" Rini panted as her rant ground to a halt in the face of Trunks' stony silence.

"I didn't say I had a better idea. I said we couldn't use the Dragon Balls," Trunks shrugged again, nonchalant.

"Why cant you evolve the Silver Crystal?" Queen Serenity asked, reaching out for her daughters hand. The girl blushed horribly, and muttered unintelligibly.

"I don't think they heard you," Trunks smirked as he antagonized her, and she flushed a deeper red.

"I broke it. Its cracked down the middle, alright?" There was a lot of venom in her words, but Bulma thought Trunks kind of deserved it.

"But you can still transform with it?" Endymion asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, but I cant get to my full strength. It wont let me get more than half-way powered up, and my attacks fall flat sometimes." She snorted, and it was the first un-ladylike thing Bulma had seen her do so far.

"How did it break?" Vegeta seemed to hit the nail on the head, as the two time-travelers turned away. Not just from the group, but each other. "Don't make me ask again." The King of all Sayajin growled, baring his teeth.

"The Silver Crystal is based on love," Queen Serenity cocked her head to the side, "Its your love that gives it power, so unless-"

"Duty and love are different things." Trunks said, and for the first time, truly glowered at the pink-haired girl.

"That doesn't make any sense, I saw the way she kissed you, Trunks," Serenity stood, wobbled, and sat again, "I realize its an arranged marriage, but you've obviously got some kind of bond, I mean, you cant fake something like that,"

"Apparently, I take my duty too seriously." Trunks was still glowering, even though he'd focused his gaze on the far wall.

"Oh, and I don't take my duty seriously enough?" Rini shrieked. "Fine! You want to know why the Silver Crystal broke? I'm going to marry you, and I'm in love with the Golden Warrior! I'm honoring my parents and my people, I'm doing my duty to the peace they built! Don't tell me what my duty is!" She turned and stormed out, tears barely starting to fall.

"And who would this Golden Warrior be?" Vegeta asked, arms crossed over his chest as they watched her go.

"He's a Super Sayajin." Trunks didn't look at anyone as he said it, still glaring balefully at the wall.

"The Legendary Super Sayajin?" Vegeta asked, eyebrows raised.

Trunks nodded.

"More legends?" Endymion asked. "First his sword, and now this Super Sayajin, or Golden Warrior, or whatever? What next, Sailor Saturn coming of age?"

"She's a cute kid," Trunks shrugged, still glaring at the wall.

"You know, its kind of funny," Bulma mused, bouncing her infant son on her knee, "But Baba did another reading for me, before we came back to Vegetasie. She said I'd give birth to this Legendary Super Sayajin." All eyes were on her as she continued to bounce the baby. "Vegeta and I talked about it, but we decided to not mention it to anyone, because Vegeta has already been prophesied as the Legendary."

"Not exactly. People made educated guesses, based on my power levels at birth. We haven't tested him yet," Vegeta nodded at his infant son. "Baba has made prophesies before, and they've come true. So the question stands," Vegeta knocked the chair out from under his teenage son, "Why is she only chasing after you when you're a Super Sayajin?"

Trunks lay sprawled on the floor for a long moment, his long purple hair hiding his face. "I cant control it." He pushed himself to his knees, but kept his head tilted so that his hair still hid his face.

"So you train." Vegeta crossed his arms and stood over the younger man, glaring.

"Considering the amount of trouble she gets into?" Trunks whipped his head around to glare at his father. "She's a walking natural disaster! She spends all day being little miss Perfect Princess, and then sneaks out at night to gallivant around as Sailor Moon, and I've never met anyone who can get into so much trouble on accident! How the hell am I supposed to train when someone is trying to kill her every night?" His lips peeled back from his teeth in the start of a snarl, "I cant go Super Sayajin unless she's in trouble to begin with, and Joyeuse Sang doesn't even work even though it chose me!"

"It has to choose you?" Serenity furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Its complicated, but its only supposed to turn up when the Sayajin people need a hero, and its supposed to choose the hero." Vegeta shot at the Queen, not taking his eyes off of his son. "Then how do you expect to defeat this Galaxia bitch? If that stupid rock is cracked, and you cant control your power, how the hell do you plan to win?"

"Does it look like I know?!" Trunks stormed off in such a hurry that he left a hole in the wall.

"That was uncalled for," Bulma commented.

"Just look at the size of that hole!" Vegeta threw his arms up.

"I was talking about you, idiot," Bulma wiped boogers off of her sons face, not looking at her mate.

"Is this our fault to begin with?" Endymion asked, propping his chin on his fist. "I mean, we raised them, right? So there has to be something we can do, here and now, to get them ready to face the problems they'll have to deal with in their time."

"While still trying to deal with the things in our time." Serenity sighed, rubbing her belly absently.

"You think Bardock is going to wish his sons back?" Piccolo mused, leaning casually against the wall opposite of Trunks' exit.

"Of course. Chi Chi and I met when I was sixteen, and out chasing the Dragon Balls. We had some good times." Bulma smiled to herself; looking back, she could have gotten seriously hurt. It had been fun though, and she was glad she'd had her adventures before settling down to be a mother. Even if she was settling down on Vegetasie as Queen of the Sayajin.

"Kooler, Kold, the Black Moon Clan, civil war, an evil entity from the future trying to tear into this time. I say we knock off our problems from the smallest up. The quickest way to end a civil war on Vegetasie is to start a war with someone else. Kold and Kooler are the most likely candidates, so that leaves you with less than a few weeks to get the Black Moon Clan under control while I get my troops organized," Vegeta paced as he spoke, his tail thrashing behind him. "Get in touch with Bardock, he should be able to back you up even if he hasn't wished Kakarrot and Raditz back. A full frontal assault is your best bet,"

"You know, Vegeta, I think you've been rubbing off on me too much," Serenity sighed. "We'll see you in two weeks. Call us when you have the time and place set for the meeting with Kold and Kooler. You think you can deal with the kids until then?" Serenity didn't wait for Vegeta to respond, merely curtsied, wobbled horribly while clutching her pregnant belly, and walked out the door, which was a huge tribute to just how well she knew him.

"I'm headed out as well. I'll meet you in two weeks, wherever you say; I've got some Elders to talk to about how to get those two home and these rifts to stop popping up." Piccolo waved over his shoulder as he took off, not bothering to look back.

"I'll take the girl, you go work on the kid. And try not to antagonize each other too much," Bulma kissed Vegeta on the cheek as she headed out of the room, after Princess Serenity.

Vegeta swore, then headed out through the hole his son had left. A civil war to quell, two enemies to defeat, and a Super Sayajin son from the future to train; his plate was full, even for a Sayajin king.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens! Sorry I didnt update yesterday, I went on a painting binge. Lyrics from Savage Garden again. I should mention that I was twelve when I was watching Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, and listening to Savage Garden. Its all starting to mesh together in my head. I'm on spring break, so I'm going a little nuts.


	8. Chapter 8

_I gotta be chained to you_

Chi Chi sat with Mars in the jeep, trying to burp Gohan and ignore the fight spilling out Muscle Tower. Bardock was being fairly gentle, by Sayajin standards; uniformed officers of the Red Ribbon Army only came flying through doors and windows, instead of straight through stone walls.

"You know, I'm really surprised these guys are still around," Chi Chi commented idly as she pattted Gohan, "Bulma and I ran into them a few times, but after we got Dr. Gero's androids to help us out, we kind of thought they'd take out the whole organization. Isnt that right, sweetums? Yes, it _is_! Who's the cutest little boy in the whole wide world? Is it you? Is it you, sweetheart?"

"Chi Chi," Mars shifted in the back seat, punching the pillows supporting her back furiously. "Is it supposed to be impossible to get comfortable?"

"It wasn't too bad with Gohan, wasn't it honey-bunny?" Chi Chi cooed to the baby, making those ridiculous noises only ever made by women in the presence of infants. "Then again, Gohan didn't have a twin in there with him, did he? No, he didn't!"

"Its times like these when I really wonder why I didn't just have an abortion," Mars fanned herself desperately, sweat dripping into her eyes. "I'm constantly either too hot or too cold, I feel like a heard of elephants is stampeding over every single internal organ, my ankles swell up like beach balls if I waddle around for too long, and my spine is permanently damaged."

"Why _did_ you decide to have them?" Chi Chi looked up from her son, turning in the front seat to look at the still pregnant woman.

Mars was quiet for a long moment, still fanning herself. "At first, it was because Raditz was gone, and this was all anyone was ever going to have left of him. And then we started gathering the Dragon Balls, and what would be the point of wishing him back if I was going to destroy a reason for him to live?"

"You cant admit that you love him, can you?" Chi Chi calmly wiped up the spittle on Gohan's face, no longer looking at the other woman.

Mars didn't have time to answer as Bardock came bounding down the outside of the Tower, holding the last Dragon Ball triumphantly over his head as he came toward the jeep.

"Last one!" He grinned, hopping behind the wheel. "Lets get a few miles out of town, and summon the dragon. How do we do that again?" He revved the engine and peeled out down the street.

"Watch it!" Chi Chi snarled, clutching Gohan to her. "And for the fifteenth time, you put the Dragon Balls in a circle, you say 'Shenlong, I summon you,' or any variant thereof, and the dragon pops up. He usually threatens to kill you if you don't make your wish fast enough."

"Woman, I could run that kid over with this ancient vehicle, and the kid wouldn't have a scratch on him. He'd probably blow it up, actually." Bardock sighed, and jerked the wheel a little too hard at her response.

"Don't you dare threaten to run over my baby!" Chi Chi screeched at the top of her lungs.

"If anyone is going to be screaming, its going to be the pregnant woman, alright?!" Mars screeched from the back seat, waving her fan like a weapon.

"Why did I bring you two, again?" Bardock slouched in the drivers seat, glowering at the road.

"One, because there's no way you're going to wish them back without us being here. Two," Chi Chi glared hard at her father in law, "I'm the one who gave you the idea to wish them back in the first place, and three, just who the hell was supposed to protect us while we're still new mothers? Hmm?" Chi Chi turned back to caring for her son with a finality that brooked no further conversation.

Bardock pulled off to the side of the road next to an open field, turned the engine off, and carefully lifted Mars out of the back seat. Chi Chi climbed out on her own, hefting her son and diaper bag on one arm, and grabbing the duffel bag containing the first six dragon balls with the other. They trekked out to the middle of the field, Mars waddling on the arm of her father in law. She stopped halfway out, crying out in surprise.

"Oh, shit!" She tried to bend double, gasping in surprise. "I think my water just broke!"

"WHAT?" Bardock panicked, "Couldn't this wait a half hour?!"

"Does it look like I'm in charge of things right now?! No!! Make the stupid wish, and then get me to the nearest hospital!!" Mars waddled the rest of the way to the center of the field on her own, huffing angrily as she went.

Chi Chi dumped the Dragon Balls out on the dirt, arranging them in a rough circle. Bardock set the final Ball in its place, and they stepped back.

"Shenlong, I summon you!" Bardock commanded, trying to ignore the way Mars was leaning on him and cursing softly. Chi Chi held Gohan so that the boy could see the dragon shooting out of the mystical orbs, darkening the sky and thundering loudly.

"Look, Gohan, it's Shenlong! He's gonna bring daddy back!" Chi Chi started making ridiculous noises again, bouncing the unusually quiet baby.

"Shenlong, I wish for my sons to be brought back to life!" Bardock shouted above the howling wind, enhancing his voice with his ki.

Thunder rumbled, the dragon coiled around and then back down into the balls, and the golden orbs scattered; Raditz and Kakarrot landed heavily in the dirt where the circle had been. Kakarrot was off the ground and bounding at Chi Chi before the dust had even settled.

"Chi Chi!" He scooped her up, swung her around, and froze as the baby sank in. "Who is this little guy?"

"You idiot, this is your son, Gohan. I named him after this old hermit that saved me and Bulma once," Chi Chi held their son cradled between them so that Kakarrot could get a good look at him.

"Touching as this is," Mars snarled, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Her water broke," Bardock told Raditz, who'd come to stand next to the huffing woman.

"Cant we get her a new one?" Raditz asked, looking mildly confused and concerned.

"Your children are about to pop out, you radish-brained idiot, and if you don't get me to a hospital in the next ten minutes, I'm going to castrate you!" She snarled. Raditz picked her up and flew off without any further discussion; Bardock laughed for a solid five minutes before his youngest son pounced on him.

They rolled around in the dirt for a while, happily punching each other, then packed themselves into the jeep and followed the jet stream of Raditz' departure. By the time they found the nearest hospital, argued their way up to the right floor and room, and stepped inside, Mars was passed out on the hospital bed looking like a deflated balloon while the sounds of someone being violently ill were coming from the bathroom.

Raditz came out a moment later, wiping his mouth. "I never want to see, hear, or smell anything like that, ever again," he told them, before collapsing into a chair next to the bed. "Ever. Ever, ever, ever. As long as I live."

Two nurses came in, each wheeling a baby in a tray. "Here they are, Mommy and Daddy!" one of the nurses cooed. "Just sign these papers and enjoy your little bundles of happiness!"

"More like eating, puking, crapping, crying machines," Bardock growled, crossing his arms over his chest. The nurses left hurriedly, leaving the babies.

Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarrot leaned over the carriages, eyeing the sleeping occupants warily. "Dad, what the hell am I supposed to do with twin girls?" Raditz thrashed his tail behind him, puffing up the fur in his nervousness.

"Does it look like I fuckin' know?" Bardock shot back. "Train 'em, and if that doesn't work, take 'em shopping. Girls like shopping, right?" Bardock asked Chi Chi, who was hanging just a little back and watching the men with a gentle smile.

"Yes, girls like shopping." Chi Chi took a step closer, "What did you two decide on for names?"

"Rei, and Rachel. She says she doesn't know which one of them is going to be the next Sailor Mars, and which one of them is going to take the throne." Raditz swallowed. "I didn't even know she was a princess. I think I'm gonna go drive the porcelain bus again," the burly Sayajin darted for the bathroom again, and didn't even manage to close the door to before he spewed into the toilet.

Bardocks' scouter went off, and the old Sayajin stepped outside to take the call. When he came back into the room, Mars was sitting up and holding one of her daughters, smiling tiredly.

"Lets pack it up, kids. Queen Serenity just called, and she needs some help kicking ass," Bardock grinned, and led his slightly larger family out of the hospital and across the continent to the space ship he'd hidden in the desert.

As the ship lifted off, Bardock traced the burn lines of his Mark; he'd lost everything, and what he hadn't gotten back, something had been given in compensation. For once, Bardock felt as if he might owe the universe something, instead of the other way around. Even the smell of dirty diapers couldn't change his mind.

* * *

A/N; Lyrics are Savage Garden.


	9. Chapter 9

_Never wanna say what you mean to me,never wanted to run, frightened to believe, you're the best thing about me._

Bulma found the princess in a cleaning supply closet three floors down and tucked back towards the servants quarters, bawling.

"Honey, do you really think that's going to do any good?" Bulma asked calmly; a little insensitive, but it shut her up. "C'mon, lets get you in to something pretty. You might as well be walking around naked if you aren't going to wear any armor with that jumpsuit." Bulma turned and walked away, the pink-haired girl clambering after her. "Now, I want you to tell me why you're in love with this Golden Warrior guy."

"Oh. Um." The girl blushed heavily. "When I go out and fight as Sailor Moon, he always turns up and saves me just in the nick of time, you know? I don't know, just the way he holds me, after the fight, like he cant believe I'm safe, it makes me feel like I'm the most wonderful person in the universe."

Bulma smiled at the girl, gently. "But Trunks doesn't make you feel that way."

"Trunks," she scowled prettily, "Is arrogant, violent, and sadistic. He's always starting fights over nothing, just stupid little things, and he goes on about honor and duty like they're some kind of religion, and he gets angry at the drop of a hat. The only time he's ever been nice to me, he chewed my neck open!" She rubbed at the scars on her neck, looking furious. "I thought he'd saved me from Galaxia, at the very least, when I climbed out of that regen tank. Like I might actually matter to him beyond being honor bound to protect me."

"It sounds like you have feelings for both of them. Maybe that's why the Silver Crystal broke." Bulma hypothesized. Princess Serenity was quiet for a long moment.

"Its sucks. No offense, but your son is an asshole, and I don't even know the Golden Warrior's name." she sniffled a little, then wiped at her face angrily. What a joy it is to be sixteen, Bulma thought.

"You don't know what the biting thing is about, do you?" Bulma asked, hefting her infant son to her other hip.

"No, I guess not. No one's ever said anything about it." She thought for a moment. "But now that I think about it, I can see your scars, and Chi Chi and Queen Mars both show theirs off all the time."

"It's a marriage vow." Bulma explained. "You might not have had a wedding, but to Trunks, you're already married. And the thing about Sayajin," Bulma paused and turned to face the princess to drive her point home, "Is that it's the _only_ way to tell someone you love them. Sayajin cant say the words, because of their pride, but the mate mark is a symbol of how strongly each person feels. You haven't bitten him back, so he thinks his love is unrequited; he's not going to be nice to you, because his love for you is a weakness now. Sayajin are like that; if it doesn't make them stronger, it's a weakness." Bulma turned and continued walking. "Why did you kiss him, right after you got out of the regen tank?"

"It was this crazy dream I had while I was in there," the Princess shrugged, "The Golden Warrior came to save me, and then he just sort of morphed into Trunks, and when I got out, everything seemed fine, so I just assumed that _someone_ had come to my rescue, and Trunks was there," Serenity followed Bulma into the private quarters of the royal family, and sat quietly on the bed as Bulma fished a white lacy dress out of her closet.

"Here, try this one on, it's the only thing in there that might fight right now," Bulma took her infant son into the nursery and laid him down in his crib while his future fiancée changed.

Somewhere near the southern polar icecap, Trunks was sitting, glowering at the wind-whipped snow as he huddled in on himself.

"Next time, make yourself easier to find," Vegeta growled at the hunched figure.

"Leave me alone."

"Don't pull that angsty teenage bullshit on me, boy," Vegeta hauled Trunks to his feet by the scruff of his neck.

"Let go!" Trunks jerked out of his grasp, snarling.

"You have no honor," Vegeta spat into the wind, "Truth and blood are the only honorable things. You fail in your duty, by weakening both of you with your lie."

Trunks stood like a statue, staring at his father with wide, shocked blue eyes.

"You sacrifice your strength for your petty desire for her to love your weaknesses." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "She loves your strength, as any mate should. And you dare to dishonor her by hiding that strength?"

"I haven't lied-"

"Hiding the truth is just as dishonorable." Vegeta sneered. "You marked her; have you even consummated your bond? What kind of Sayajin are you?"

"I am the Legendary!" Trunks clenched his fists, hunching forward as if he were about to lunge.

"You are nothing without proof!" Vegeta roared. "You claim a woman out of duty, and let her lust after another, without telling her who her hero really is? You fight for her, as two separate men? Where is the proof of your honor?"

"She rejected me, as I am! She pulls away from my ultimate strength out of duty to me! There are days when she wont even look at me!" Trunks didn't notice his aura flickering from blue to gold, or his hair starting to stand on end.

"Then prove your honor!" Vegeta snarled, and hit the last button of Sayajin pride. "Or are you too much a coward?"

Trunks threw his head back and roared; his hair went gold, and his eyes flashed to a pupilless green. Vegeta had taken off by the time Trunks refocused his attention, making a bee line straight for the palace. Trunks rocketed after his father, leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

Vegeta dove through the window of his private quarters, paused long enough to take in Bulma and his daughter in law, threw Bulma over his shoulder and shoved the princess to the middle of the room, and made for the door.

"Not on my bed, girl!" He snarled as he headed through the door to the nursery, the only way to keep the girl between him and his son.

Trunks shot through the window and almost bowled Serenity over before he noticed her. Her pink eyes were wide, her mouth gaping; he froze. Understanding settled in, and she tried to slap him.

He caught her wrist, and said in a dark waning voice, "Don't."

She grabbed him by the back of the neck and hauled herself up and kissed him; the shock dropped him out of Super Sayajin, and his feet finally touched the floor. When she pulled back, a little breathless and wide-eyed, they both looked down at the brooch fastened to the front of her dress.

The Silver Crystal was starting to glow.

She looked up at him, bit her lip prettily, and stepped close again. Pulling the neck of his jumpsuit down, she sank her teeth into the exposed muscle there, fighting to breathe as he wrapped his arms and tail around her. At the first taste of blood, she clamped down as hard as she could, then pulled back, and crumpled to the floor with him.

"Your father said not to do it on the bed," she warned him as he nuzzled her neck; she'd never heard him laugh at all before, and decided not to interrupt it.

He started kissing her again soon enough anyway.

* * *

A/N; No lemon this time around. Savage Garden again...I'm driving alot of people nuts by listening to this stuff over and over and over and over again. K. Any noticable plot holes, questions? Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm gonna crash into your world, and thats no lie_

Vegeta watched Bulma bounce their infant son on her knee, as he listened to Nappa's report. The bald Sayajin was gesturing over a map, pointing out Kold's strategic advantages.

"Nine planets, total," Nappa placed his ham-sized fists on the table and leaned on his knuckles. "While you're walking into their ambush, they can hit Vegetasie from three different angles, and we don't dare go Oozaru on our own territory. My King," Nappa lowered his head in deference, "You have to stay here and man the counter attack. Is your allegiance to the Lunarians worth the annihilation of your people?"

"Nappa, you might be the most brilliant tactician I have, but you don't have the common sense the goddess gave a pigeon." Vegeta sighed and leaned forward. "I can send the boy and that idiot girl, but they don't have the experience or the training, and who the hell will want to help them."

"Push 'em off a cliff and see if they'll fly," Nappa shrugged, "Bardock will be there, and I'm sending Cabbage. How bad could it be?"

"Bardock took the Mark after we fought Freeza; he's not going to be in any kind of stable condition, even if he has used the Dragonballs, and Cabbage has even less common sense than you do. The Sailor Senshi don't have the sheer physical strength it will take, and the Namekians or Earthlings cant make up for it." Vegeta scowled down at the map, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "If we send ships now, we can land a few dozen Sayajin on those planets and have them completely razed by the end of the week."

"Kold will still send his army here; they've already mobilized. Kooler has mobilized his own army, and he's moving straight for Nameksie."

"What does he want Nameksie for?" Bulma asked, still bouncing the baby. "Is he going after the Dragonballs there?"

"I think so," Nappa avoided looking at her, whether out of disgust or deference, Vegeta couldn't tell. "It could be because they're second on the power rung, or because if he gets the planet, he'll have a clear shot at Earth. Who knows."

"Vegeta," Bulma stopped bouncing her son, and looked her mate in the eye. "No matter what you do, you have to warn Serenity and Endymion. If they send the Sailor Senshi and you send a few of your best to Nameksie, they can hold off Kooler long enough for us to take out Kold and get to them. Send just Trunks and Rini into the ambush; they'll be fine."

"The boy will be fine, its her I'm worried about," Vegeta snapped. "The problem is getting Kold's men down on the ground. Even a few Oozaru are capable of crushing an entire army; getting the army in a position to do so has always been the issue."

"They can blow us up from space," Nappa positioned an enemy ship on the depiction of Vegetasie. "Just one ship, but they're sending an entire army. The planet is still useful to them, so they'll come in for a ground assault either way. We cant use Oozaru," Nappa reiterated, "Without inflicting more damage on ourselves then on them."

"They out number us five to one, and there's no way to know where they'll land," Vegeta leaned over the map as well, "So we cant ambush them. You thinking of bottlenecking them?"

"We'll lose too many by baiting them into it to begin with," Nappa leaned on his knuckles again, his tail unwinding behind him.

"You could use my cannon prototype to take out their ships before they land," Bulma suggested, prying her long blue hair away from her son's chubby fist.

"Weapons of mass destruction are dishonorable," Nappa growled, his tail starting to thrash.

"Bardock said once, that the point of war was to do the most amount of damage in the least amount of time," Vegeta cocked his head thoughtfully. "You trained with him when you were kids, didn't you?"

"He was third-class, then," Nappa shrugged. "We must have been thirteen. Why?"

"Who did you train under?" Vegeta met Nappa's eyes, and saw the idea spark behind his huge dark eyes.

"Jardinier. The bastard might still be alive." Nappa stood upright, curling his tail back around his waist.

"Find out." Vegeta felt the feral grin starting to tug at his mouth.

"What are you thinking?" Bulma raised one fine brow at him as soon as Nappa was gone.

"We take out just a percentage of their ships, force them to land here," Vegeta tapped the map of Vegetasie, on the smallest continent. "There's only two major cities, each on the coasts. We land them in the middle, right at the center of the desert, and pick them off at our leisure."

"And what does this Jardinier have to do with this?" Bulma looked from her mate to the map and back, shifting Trunks on her hip.

"This is his island." Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, and glowered at the map. "He might be a crazy old man, or the goddess might really talk to him, but he is definitely a force to be reckoned with."

"Why? How much damage can one old man do to the throne?"

"He's old, woman. So old, that he allowed my ancestors to ascend the throne in the first place. He is the Gardener. He forged Joyeuse Sang, he allows every king of my line to sit on the throne uncontested. No one has challenged your right as my queen because of a prophesy he gave, days before you landed here for the first time. You respect Baba as a seer; he surpasses Baba. When the boy is ready," Vegeta jerked his chin towards his infant son, "Trunks will stand before him."

Bulma nodded, if not in complete understanding, then in acceptance. "I guess I have some cannons to work on. I'll see you for dinner." She kissed Vegeta's cheek, deposited Trunks in his lap, and started walking toward her lab.

Vegeta sighed, walked over to the hanging screen on the far wall, and dialed. It was a direct line, to the only other two screens like it; Vegeta had to hand it to his father in law, the man knew how to make electric things sit up and dance. Endymion was the first to appear on the screen, looking a little hurried.

"Vegeta? What's the matter? We were just leaving to take care of the Black Moon Clan," the king pulled at the Lunarian armor he was already wearing, trying to adjust some of the smaller straps.

"There's been a change in plans." Vegeta set his son down at his feet, and stared hard at Endymion as he stood again. "Kold and Kooler are going to meet for the treaty, but they're bringing minimal forces with them. They're sending the bulk of their armies to Vegetasie and Nameksie."

"Taking out the powerhouses of our deck," Endymion nodded. "Where do you need us, and when?"

"Take care of your Black Moon Clan," Vegeta shrugged, "Then haul your ass to Nameksie and help out there. I've got my hands full here, but I'll be sending you another pair of brothers, Cabbage and Laittue. Nappa's boys. Piccolo will know who they are."

"You sure? Bardock used the Dragonballs to wish Raditz and Kakarrot back, and they're coming with us." Endymion raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to one side in careful consideration.

"If you can get them on the ground, you can use Oozaru. The Namekians have the cannons Bulma designed six months ago, and you've got a decent fleet. Make it count," Vegeta glanced down at his infant son, then looked up into the other king's eyes. "Don't dishonor me."

Endymion laughed, and his brown eyes danced. "If we lose, I'll let you kill me yourself, you pompous bastard." The mirth was gone in a flash, "Just don't let anything happen to my little girl."

It would have been a cringe on a less prideful man, but on Vegeta, is was merely a distasteful grimace. "Someone has to step into that ambush, Endymion. Someone strong enough to kill them both."

Endymion was quiet for a long moment. "You think your son can protect her?"

"He'll die trying, if he's worth his Sayajin blood."

"If he doesn't, I'm coming for you first, Vegeta. You made this decision, and I'll back you now because we should have listened to you with Freeza, but whatever happens is on you. Glory or failure, its on you." Vegeta had had some respect for Endymion as a warrior, weak as he was; now there was a measure of understanding that went beyond comrades in battle. Vegeta bowed shallowly at the waist, acknowledging the threat and promise. Endymion cut the connection without responding. Vegeta snarled at the screen, took a deep breath, and dialed Guru.

"Hello?" the old Namek peered at the screen, standing close to tap at the image. "King Vegeta? Is that you? Hello? Is the sound on? I cant hear you!" the Namek tapped at the screen furiously for a moment, then stood back and huffed.

"I need to speak to Piccolo," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and prepared for the onslaught of inane chatter.

"He's off taking care of something for that Queen Serenity girl. Sweet young thing, isn't she? She stopped by for lunch a while ago, but I cant exactly remember when. Is she doing all right? What about Bulma, how is she? I haven't seen her in so long! My, don't you look all grown up, Vegeta! You sure have changed a lot since your time here!" Guru leaned back on his heels and chuckled happily. "You should come for another visit, I'm sure my boys could use some good sparring, they've been working hard to keep up with you Sayajin! I'm afraid we just aren't as good at fighting as you are, though,"

"Guru," Vegeta cut in, "Is Nail there? May I speak to him?" Vegeta had learned long ago that even Sayajin rudeness did nothing to hinder the old man's ability to chatter aimlessly, but he sometimes actually got a reaction if he tried to be polite.

"Nail died in the Moon Kingdom, in that battle with Freeza," Guru shrugged, taking another breath to chatter away about something else.

"What? No he didn't, I was there, I watched Piccolo bury his dead, Nail wasn't…there." Vegeta narrowed his eyes, realization dawning. "If his body wasn't buried, then what the hell happened to him?"

"Piccolo absorbed him," Guru shrugged again, his wide shoulders rolling with the motion. "You know, its actually a very complicated move, it requires a lot of focus and forethought, and it can be very dangerous,"

"What about Dende, is Dende there?" Vegeta tried to dodge the upcoming lecture, mentally slapping himself for allowing Guru to distract him.

"Oh, Dende's right here! Dende, Vegeta wants to speak to you!" Guru lumbered out of view as Dende came scampering up, his long ears perking up in attentiveness.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Kooler is sending his army your way. The Sailor Senshi and Piccolo should be heading straight for you, the minute they're done with the Black Moon Clan, and I'm sending two of my best, Cabbage and Laittue. Prep your cannons and close all but one of your space ports, and pray to whatever god you have that we get there first." Vegeta cut the connection on the alarmed green face, scooped up his son, and walked away tapping his scouter. "Cabbage, come in."

"Standing by, Your Majesty," The deep voice rumbled over the connection.

"Find your brother Laittue, and haul ass to the throne room. I've got a job for you." Vegeta cut the connection there, too, and stepped into the hallway.

He beat Cabbage and Laittue to the throne room by almost twenty minutes, and nearly laughed out loud as the full-headed versions of Nappa came to a screeching halt at his feet, fists clapped over their hearts.

"Ever listened to your father's stories of being stranded on Nameksie?" Vegeta asked, foregoing preamble.

"Yes, sir," Cabbage glanced up warily, eyeing his king with no small amount of trepidation.

"Kooler's army will be there soon. Guess where you're headed?" Vegeta grinned at them, ferally.

"Just us, Your Majesty?" Laittue kept his eyes to the ground just in front of Vegeta's feet, face blank, like a good soldier.

"You remember the Sailor Senshi? They'll be there, with Piccolo, Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarrot. Maybe the Z Senshi, I'm not sure. Pack up, don't die, and keep out of serious trouble."

"My King," Cabbage started carefully, "Raditz and Kakarrot cant be alive, I saw their bodies,"

"Dragonballs are a wonderful thing," Vegeta shrugged dismissively. "Don't let me detain you."

The brothers took the hint and left quickly, already starting to bicker as they went through the door. Vegeta smiled to himself, and tapped his scouter one more time.

"Boy," he growled into the connection, and counted down for the irritatied "What now?" on the other end.

"Get down to the throne room with your little girlfriend." He cut the connection, and waited patiently for Trunks to turn up with the girl. When they did turn up, Vegeta swallowed the guilt that had been building, and did what needed to be done.

"You sent for us?" Trunks bowed shallowly at the waist, fist over his heart.

"You know Kooler and Kold have an ambush waiting for me." Trunks nodded, and Vegeta plowed on. "They'll be sending their armies to attack, expecting me to be gone."

"You need me to go in your place," Trunks finished the thought. "They didn't send their armies in our time. We think there might be a diverging timeline, because of our presence here, but there's no way to know for sure, yet." He turned to Rini, cocking an eyebrow. "You up for it?"

"Sure," she flicked her hair over her shoulder, and smirked. "Let's kick some lizard ass."

"When do we leave?" Trunks turned and smirked at his father, a little more feral than was warranted.

Vegeta returned the expression, uncociously mirroring the look. "Twenty minutes." Trunks laughed and turned back toward the door, tail swaying happily behind him.

Vegeta snarled as his infant son burped and sprayed white goo all over both of them.

* * *

A/N; Sorry this took so long, I had to scramble to get my homework done before spring break was over. I'll be back to posting only one chapter a day now, but slow and steady wins the race, right? Savage Garden lyrics. You know, I'm just going to use Savage Garden lyrics for the rest of this thing. I'm going to have it completely wrapped up by chapter 15, and its going to go as quickly as I can make it, since I have more plot bunnies raping me in my sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Your kisses are like pearls, so different and so rare_

"Look, all I'm saying is that Vegetasie is, like, ten times the gravity of Earth, and the moon has less gravity than Earth." Rini wiped at the sweat dripping into her eyes, huffing as she did sit ups.

"I still think you're whining." Trunks didn't slow his one handed pushups, one hand held behind his back as he used the other to effectively pin Rini's feet for her.

"I'm not whining," Rini panted, "I just cant keep up with you. You should be training under four hundred times Vegetasie's gravity, and we're barely on six times the gravity because of me."

"Think of it as sixty times Earths gravity." Trunks switched hands smoothly, barely breaking his rhythm.

"There has to be a better way for me to train at a safe pace without holding you back," Rini flopped back to the floor, tried to do one more sit up, and fell back again. "Shit. I think I'm done," Trunks let her feet go, and she rolled on to her stomach and got up on all fours. She let Trunks pull her back by the waist so that her back was flush with his chest, and leaned into him. They stayed on the floor for a long moment, kneeling in the gravity, Trunks wrapping his arms and tail around her.

"Increasing the gravity before we go to sleep helps. Gives you time to adjust more quickly." Trunks nuzzled the scars on her neck, half hidden by the jumpsuit.

"Is it supposed to hurt so much, though?" Rini sighed and tilted her head to allow the movement. "I mean, I feel like I can barely move the next morning."

"You seem fine after sex," Trunks hauled them both smoothly to their feet, moving away from Rini to the center of the room, where he started doing hand-stand pushups.

"Yeah, I guess. It kind of surprises me, how much it helps with the warm up." Rini stood with her feet planted shoulder width apart, holding her arms out parallel to the floor, and started doing crouches. "How much of that chocolate sauce did your mother pack with us, anyway?"

Trunks blushed hard, even after a week of space travel. "I still cant believe she did that."

Rini laughed; she still hadn't told him about a few of the other toys Bulma had hidden in the galley for them. Somehow, she didn't think he'd even want to know about them.

~*~

Piccolo lay curled on the bed, pillows clamped over his sensitive ears, and snarled into the clean white cotton. "Will they ever shut up?"

"They're babies, Piccolo, they don't have any other way to communicate." Jupiter poured herself another cup of tea, and refilled the cup by the bed with water.

"I can hear the little brats through four feet of steel!" Piccolo lifted the pillows enough to look at her as he snarled, "And those idiot Sayajin think I'm going to let their smelly little brats crawl all over me like some kind of jungle gym!" His head disappeared under the pillows again, muffling the low growl coming from his throat.

"I've seen Namek babies, and they aren't much different," Jupiter shrugged. "At least they're a little more like plants, so you only have to water them. But they take the same amount of time as anything just starting to grow. Don't you ever want kids, Piccolo?" Her voice was so carefully off-hand, that Piccolo peered cautiously out of the pillows.

"Namekians are asexual; we cant even have sex. Thank god, its probably the most disgusting thing in the history of the universe." Piccolo watched her turn away, hiding the expression on her face. "What? You said you didn't want to have sex in the first place."

"Piccolo, I'm drawn to you because I have a natural affinity for plants, and Nameks happen to be extremely evolved plants. There are literally hundreds of men I could have sex with; I've never met anyone I want to even have a relationship with, though, except you. I was just wondering if you wanted kids, at some point."

"Oh." Fuck. "Um. Twenty three is a really young age to start reproducing. I mean, I'm physically capable of doing it, I just don't think I'm mentally capable right now."

"When do Nameks consider themselves the appropriate age to start reproducing?"

"About a hundred."

Jupiter was quiet, sipping her tea without looking at the bed and its green occupant.

"Look," Piccolo sat up on the bed, keeping the pillows clamped firmly over his ears, "I understand, you're more short-lived, and you want to have children soon. I just don't get why you want me to be a father to your children."

"I love you." Jupiter looked over at him, her green eyes wide and a little sad. "I'm not very good with people, but you aren't like any person I've ever met. You see me as I am, and want nothing but my companionship, and usually I don't have to say anything and you know how to comfort me." She shrugged. "Why do you want to be with me, if there's no way for us to reproduce?"

"You're good with plants, and I'm basically an extremely evolved plant." Piccolo rolled his eyes as he reitterated the focal point of thier relationship. "I can spend months in space with you without having to worry about a vitamin deficiency, you bring me water every few hours, and you know when to shut the hell up. And you let me train without interrupting me every three minutes, which is more than I can say about half my species." Piccolo thought for a moment longer, "And you smell like dirt after it rains."

Jupiter laughed, shaking her long brown hair out of her face.

"Look, lets stay alive for a little while longer, before we talk about brats again, alright?" Piccolo flopped back down on the bed, burying his head under the pillows again.

Jupiter smiled to herself, and stared out the window at the glittering stars of space before she turned back to the bed, and crawled in close to snuggle. She didn't think she'd ever tell Piccolo that he was the only plant is was fun to cuddle with; he barely let her get away with it as it was.

~*~

Mercury leaned back from the mechanical arm, tapping her all-purpose tool against her lips. "I think it's a simple power shortage," she cocked her head as she looked up at Android Sixteen, "But its going to take me a few hours to replicate the part. Can you wait that long, or is too painful?"

"Pain is irrelevant." Sixteen rumbled. "I merely wish to not malfunction."

Mercury smiled and leaned back over his arm, continuing to examine the damaged appendage. Seventeen leaned over her shoulder, his long dark hair falling forward and blocking her light.

"Honey," She warned, reaching over her shoulder without looking to gently touch his face. He pulled back without saying anything, merely cocking his head thoughtfully at her slightly hunched shoulders.

"I wish I'd brought Marron," Eighteen sighed, propping her chin on her knee, "I mean, I thought this was going to be dangerous, but if Raditz and Kakarrot brought their kids, I should have brought mine, you know?"

"Well, it will be dangerous," Mercury turned away from the largest android and started fiddling with other equipment, already starting on the replacement part. "I'm not even comfortable coming along, and I'm only three months along. I really don't think Mars and Chi Chi thought this out when they brought their kids."

"I've known Chi Chi for a long time," Eighteen brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes, "And that woman is now the single most dangerous woman alive if anyone tries to hurt Gohan. Mars is going to leave her girls on the ship with Chi Chi while we go and fight, and they couldn't be safer. I'd trust Chi Chi to watch Marron more than I trust Master Roshi."

"Is that why you made Krillin stay behind?" Seventeen asked, taking his eyes off of Mercury for the first time.

"That, and what if he ends up like Tien? I don't want to be like Launch, the way she is right now." Eighteen shuddered; she'd seen a lot in her time with the Red Ribbon Army, but the wreck of a human being that Launch had become was something that actually crushed her spirit.

"Yeah," Seventeen turned back to watching Mercury, his arms folded carefully over his chest. The Sailor Senshi didn't even look up, biting her lip prettily as she bent over her work.

"Well, this is about as entertaining as a bucket of rocks. I'm gonna go see what Uranus and Neptune are up to." Eighteen sighed and left without worrying about what they thought; her brother was being meditative and over protective, now that he had his own kid on the way, and Sixteen never said much to begin with. And Mercury, much as she liked her sister in law, was entirely too engrossed in machines. Which was probably why the marriage worked to begin with.

Eighteen stopped thinking about it; examining Mercury too closely tended to remind her more of Gero than was comfortable, and she didn't like to wonder if her brother made the same comparisons. Then again, he might have been capable of differentiating anyone who fiddled with machines apart from the mad scientist.

~*~

Bardock knocked on Pluto's door, and wondered if she'd even answer. When she did, he almost gaped, then pulled himself together.

"You still need a distraction?" Bardock asked her, cocking an eyebrow. She smiled and stood aside, letting him step in. He followed her into the private quarters, watching the sway of her hips in the mini skirt.

"What happened to your grandchildren?" Pluto asked as she kicked off her high heels on the way to the bed.

"I'm not the one who popped 'em out, I can give 'em back whenever the hell I want," Bardock peeled his armor off, watching her strip casually.

"You're not going to get me pregnant, are you?" Pluto flung the last of her undergarments away, and crawled onto the bed.

"Been fertile for a few years now. Past my prime, since my mate…" Bardock paused; he hadn't accidentally mentioned _her_ in a while now. But he peeled off the jumpsuit and boots, and crawled onto the bed, and opted to not think about.

Pluto was young, pretty, and jaded; Bardock was old, bitter, and a little crazy. It wasn't permanent, and it'd never last, but it worked just fine for the moment, and that was all either of them was really looking for.

~*~

Mars and Chi Chi watched their husbands snoring soundly, their respective children curled on their chests and fast asleep.

"Wow," Mars blew her bangs out of her eyes, "No one ever said this was going to be so much work,"

"Tell me about it," Chi Chi sighed, "I thought things would be easier with these big lugs alive to help out. Now its kind of debatable."

Mars laughed tiredly, then hauled herself painfully to her feet. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to be of any use when we get to the Black Moon Clan," She stretched and sighed, looking down at her husband and daughters. "I'm gonna turn in, though. Night."

"Night," Chi Chi watched the other woman go, before turning her gaze back to her husband and son. She smiled to herself, and decided it wasn't that much of a debate after all.

~*~

Uranus sipped her tea, and passed the other cup to her lover. Neptune sat up to take it, letting the sheet puddle around her waist.

"For a group of people who may die tomorrow, or a week from now, we sure seem awfully optimistic." Uranus sat in the chair by the window and watched the stars go by, cradling the hot cup away from her body.

"I think it's the Sayajin. They live each day planning to die tomorrow. I guess it makes the day after a pleasant surprise." Neptune blew at the steam coming off the top of the liquid, smiling gently.

"I really hate to admit it," Uranus didn't turn away from the stars, "but they've got some pretty cute kids."

"Its not that bad," Neptune laughed softly. "There are a lot of things you hate more."

"Yeah," Uranus shrugged and took another careful sip of her tea. "Like Sailor Saturn being born."

Neptune blew on her tea again before she answered. "Who knows, at this point? For all of the others popping kids out left and right, Saturn is the one that will be last. And maybe if we handle it right, she'll be alright."

"Maybe." Uranus shrugged. "But either way, I can feel her. She's coming."

"Yeah," Neptune stared at her tea for a long moment, "I know. I can feel it too."

~*~

Yaumcha let Venus curl onto his chest and snuggle close; after close to a year of training in the desert with little to no contact with another human being, it was almost strange to be with someone again. He kind of liked her though, so it wasnt as bad as being stuck with Master Roshi.

"Did you have fun?" Venus asked, drawing lazy circles over his scars.

"Yeah," Yaumcha grinned at the dark cieling, and wondered if she'd be up for another round soon.

"Good." He could hear the smile in her voice, and her little sigh tickled the hairs on his chest.

"So, um...how permenant is this?" Yaumcha asked after a long moment. Venus laughed outright, then sat up to see if he was serious.

"Honey, you're a man. If another woman even touches your penis, you're litterally putty." Venus shook her head, and what little light there was in the room shone off the long blonde mane. "It doesnt matter how much I like you, or how much you like me. You'll run off after the shortest skirt as soon as you get back to Earth, so there's really no point in thinking if this is permenant. Its fun, for now, and then we'll go our seperate ways."

"What if I dont want to go back to Earth?" Yaumcha hadn't acutally thought about it, but the suddenly closed, cautious look on her face made him seriously consider his words; even so, he didnt think too hard for too long. "What if I want to stay with you?"

"We'll see," Venus laid back down on his chest, and stared into the darkness with wide, scared eyes. Yaumcha wouldn't figure it out for a long time to come, that for all that she was the ultimate lover, she was most afraid of the real thing.

~*~

Endymion watched his wife rubbing shea butter into her stomach as she got ready for bed, and wondered if he should even let her out of the room before the baby was born.

"I know what you're thinking," she told him, "And I'm going, whether you like it or not."

"Serenity," Endymion started.

"Don't," she warned, and turned fierce blue eyes on him. "This is too important, too risky. I realize it's a huge risk, going into battle as pregnant as I am, but if I'm not there, then what-"

"I'm already risking part of my little girl," Endymion cupped her face in his hands, and pulled her close. "I'm not going to risk this part, too, or you," he kissed her forehead, and then her mouth. "I've already told Chi Chi that if you go out the hatch, it better be over her dead body."

"You turned Chi Chi against me?" Serenity jerked back, glaring.

"You aren't just a Queen now," Endymion held on to her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You're a mother, and for as much of a warrior as you are, you need to be one thing much more than you need to be the other. I can lead the Sailor Senshi without you."

Oh, she definitely didn't like that. But she looked away for a long moment, thinking about what he'd said before that, and he wondered if he'd been blessed by some kind of god, for a woman who would actually listen to what he was saying.

"I'll stay here. But if anything happens, anything seriously bad, I'm coming out, and I'm going to help, alright?"

"I promise, meatball head, nothing bad is going to happen. Not yet, anyway." She smiled a little at the irony, and kissed him.

He held her tightly, and wondered if he'd ever be able to live with himself if she died.

~*~

Bulma laid her son down in his crib, and went back into the main bedroom, crawling across the huge bed to Vegeta. He was lounging against the headboard, staring moodily at the wall.

"Talk to me," she nuzzled the scars on his neck, kissing a path up to his jaw.

"Cant do much now but wait," Vegeta shrugged, and tilted his head as she kissed her way back down his neck.

"You sound like you need a distraction," Bulma smiled wickedly, drawing her mate in for a kiss. Vegeta went willingly; he would always go willingly.

Niether of them paid any attention to Trunks gurgling in the nursery; the perks of being the ruler of a planet was the all-night babysitter sitting in a room connected to the nursery. So they made love the way they had when they'd first met, because it might be one of the last times, and Vegeta let her curl up and hold him as tightly as she could, because she might not ever get the chance again.

No words were necessary; words didnt mean much to a Sayajin, anyway.

* * *

A/N; Okay. Fights for the next three chapters, and then I'm gonna wrap it up.


	12. Chapter 12

_Enemies at war we build defenses and secret hiding places_

"Let me get this straight," Prince Diamond narrowed his blue eyes at King Endymion, "You came here to destroy us, instead of babbling on about peace for so long we drop dead of boredom. What happened to love and justice? Or are you finally realizing what you truly are?"

"Do you surrender, or not?" Endymion gripped the hilt of his sword, and glared back.

"Most definitely," Prince Diamond smirked, "Not."

Endymion turned to speak over his shoulder to his gathered warriors, without taking his eyes off of the dark Prince. "Bardock, take your sons in to that palace, and leave nothing breathing."

"I'll do you one extra, and bring it down around me when I'm done," Bardock jeered, stepping past the king and into the full view of Prince Diamond. The white-haired man visibly balked, eyes widening as he took in the old Sayajin; the dark eyes were hard and playful, the look of a soldier who enjoys his work too much. Bardock shot past him without further comment, smirking like the devil. Kakarrot and Raditz followed at a more sedate pace, shouldering roughly past the leader of the Black Moon Clan intentionally.

Nerves already shaken, Diamond turned back to Endymion as the king drew his sword. "You had your chance," Endymion leveled the sword at Diamond, "And now this ends. Senshi, find the others; everyone gets one chance to surrender, and they die if they refuse."

The assembled warriors broke rank from behind him, and scattered across the surface of Planet Nemesis, leaving Endymion and Diamond to battle alone.

"You brought this on yourself, and your people," Endymion lunged, clashing swords with Diamond.

"All I ever wanted," Diamond parried, grunting as he threw his own attack, "Was to see my people free and happy,"

"Your ancestors were criminals," Endymion parried and thrust again, "And you are no better."

"You _dare_ to judge me," Diamond snarled, thrusting wildly in his anger, "When you allied yourselves with the Sayajin?"

Endymion took advantage of the clumsy attack, and slid his blade through the other man's guard and into his chest. Diamond gasped in surprise, and crumpled to his knees when Endymion pulled the blade back.

"The Sayajin are loyal," Endymion wiped his blade clean and stood back, watching as the other man bled out. "To them, you've had a beautiful death. Be grateful its not Vegeta himself standing here, eating your heart." Endymion walked away, looking for another enemy, not even realizing how much he'd changed since he'd first met the Sayajin.

Inside the palace, Bardock stared across the dark room, and laughed at the hooded figure with its glowing eyes.

"Something funny, Sayajin?" Wiseman asked, rotted hands untucking from the loose folds of his robe to rest on his knees.

"Yeah," Bardock smirked. "I see a rotted, decrepit old man about to die. And the joke is," Bardock came and stood close to the shadowed figure, "I'll be like you someday." Bardock crouched down to bring himself to eye level with the glowing orbs. "But not just yet, I think."

"We shall see," Wiseman whispered, and lunged across the short distance. Bardock laughed as the battle started, and threw his all into it; there would only be so long before his all would count for nothing, and it was a time fast approaching. He wasn't terribly old by Sayajin standards, but he'd already doubled the life expectancy of a soldier, and there was nothing left to do but make it count.

Raditz caught a glimpse of his father fighting, and turned away; there was already the distraction of the two men standing shoulder to shoulder, red and blue hair clashing next to each other.

"Kakarrot," Raditz called his brother closer, feeling the feral grin stretch his mouth into a long, wide line of sharp teeth. "These two look like fun."

Kakarrot mirrored the grin, and stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother. "You wont hog all the fun this time, will you?"

"Nah," Raditz cocked his head and gestured to Rubeus, who smirked, "I call the red one,"

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know," Sapphire stepped closer, "We never meant-"

"Kid," Raditz cut him off, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, so whatever the hell you meant to do, this is what's happening."

"Then it must be time for you to die," Rubeus drew his sword in one long motion, red eyes flat.

"We'll see," Raditz lunged, grabbed the blade close to the hilt, and broke it off. Rubeus flung an energy attack, and then they were off, leaving Kakarrot to face Sapphire.

"Look," Kakarrot turned to the younger man, "If you really want the best for your people, you need to get a hold of the Dragonballs. Seven total. And when you find them, you make a wish. Just word it carefully." Kakarrot watched the blue eyes harden, and shrugged as the younger man squared off. "Or you can die. Your choice." Kakarrot gave no warning when he lunged, and he almost regretted killing the blue-eyed kid when he coughed up blood and asked if flowers were beautiful. He died before Kakarrot could answer; the young Sayajin didn't move for a long moment, and really thought about the question. Then Bardock came crashing through the wall and vaporized the hooded figure he'd been fighting.

Father and son turned to each other, nodded, and went on. Just as they turned and walked down opposite ends of the corridor, Mercury and Venus ran through, the pregnant woman already wheezing.

"I told you to stay in the ship!" Venus touched the other woman's arm in concern, as Mercury bent over and clutched her slightly swollen belly.

"I know, I know," Mercury winced. "I'll try to get back, but we'll have to find-"

"Well, well, well. Look at the pretty Sailors," the voice was definitely female and as the green-haired woman stepped out of the shadows, Venus gasped angrily.

"Emerald!" She snarled, then caught sight of the figures moving quickly down the corridor they'd just come down, over Emerald's shoulder. "Looks like your luck just ran out."

"Mercury," Seventeen skidded to a halt, looking between his hunched over wife and the green-haired woman.

"She's fine, just take her back to the ship," Venus drew back into an attack pose. "If the rest of you could stick around, though, I'd appreciate it." Venus smiled just a little cruelly, barely paying attention to Seventeen whisking his wife away; Sixteen and Eighteen had stuck around, and she could see flashes of green energy as Jupiter threw energy attacks down the hall, moving steadily toward them. Piccolo's signature spiral beam pierced the darkness, and Venus cracked her Love Chain into action.

Neptune and Uranus flanked Pluto as the oldest Sailor came charging around the corner behind Venus, and leapt into the fray; the energy crackled, blood flowed, and it was over in a matter of minutes. It was closer to a slaughter. The Sailor and Z Senshi turned unanimously as Bardock doubled back through the corridor, and stopped to laugh so hard he cried.

"What?" Yaumcha finally asked, wiping blood off of his face.

"Look in the mirror," Bardock stopped laughing long enough to answer, "And tell me if you recognize the monster staring back at you. You'll make decent Sayajin yet," Bardock grinned and walked away chuckling. As a group, they stopped and really looked around at what they'd done. It made Bardock's words even harder to swallow.

When they'd all gathered at the ship again, Endymion looked around the group and met each individual pair of eyes.

"Will there be a problem here again?" He asked, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Dead or surrendered," Bardock grinned, "Call in your diplomats to smooth things over for the foreseeable future, and lets get to Namek. Koolers men should be a better fight."

Endymion looked around the group one more time, then turned and walked back onto the ship; he wasn't even amazed anymore that they followed him.

* * *

A/N; Much thanks to omnipotent Porunga for all of her reviews. I know this one's a little dark for you, but I hope you dont mind too much:)


	13. Chapter 13

_Time now to spread your wings, to take to flight_

Trunks held up a stalk of purple grass and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, wow!" Rini leaned on his arm, fingering the stalk as he held it, smiling softly. "Its literally the exact same shade as your hair!" she giggled, kissed his cheek, and wandered off to examine the pink bush near the ship.

"Its kind of sad," Trunks squinted into the wind, "This world means almost nothing to either the Sayajin or Kooler and Kold, but its still so full of life." He watched the heard of huge white beasts move across the plains, huge and majestic.

"We'll be careful," Rini plucked a leaf off of the bush she was crouching near, and trotted back toward her mate. "Look at this, its such a beautiful shade of pink." Trunks took the leaf from her and held it up to her eyes, and smiled.

"Same shade," he told her, and let the little leaf flutter away on the wind. He jerked his head suddenly, almost in the complete opposite direction. "They're here. In that direction." He didn't point, but he checked the draw on his sword, and tugged at his armor. Rini palmed her transformation pen, and spun with transformation, closing her eyes as the ribbons wrapped around her. When the last finishing touches glittered into place, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his face around to kiss him soundly.

"Lets go," she pressed the line of her body flush against his, and kissed him again as he wrapped his arms and tail around her, taking off so quickly that she gasped against his mouth as her stomach dropped to her feet. "Oh," she squealed, and he kissed her again for the shear novelty of it.

They landed on a desert plain, where the sand was white as snow and the huge white ship nearly blended into the horizon. Kold and Kooler stood out, though; purple shapes against the white, their horns cutting into the setting sun.

"Who might this little snack be?" Kooler taunted, smirking wickedly. "Did Vegeta send you? I hear he's been a naughty boy," Kooler tisked, shaking his head as Rini stepped away and fisted the Moon Stick.

"I am here in my fathers name," Trunks drew Joyeuse Sang, and held it at the ready. "You didnt think this would actually work, did you? This little ambush you have waiting, under a white flag? You've made the same mistake Freeza did, seperating yourselves from your troops." Trunks pulled his lips back from his teeth, the expression not quite ferral, and just a little taunting.

"Is that so?" Kooler unfolded his arms and planted his fists on his hips. "Freeza was weak, just barely strong enough to be worthy of revenge. We'll kill you, and get to Vegetasie, where your father is no doubt hiding out. He might even still be alive when we get there." The smile Kooler gave was sudden and wicked, and Trunks felt his blood stir at the challenge, "Unless you can kill both me and my father, here and now," Kooler shot across the distance.

"Then put your head between your knees," Rini brandished the Moon Stick, and Kooler bent double with laughter.

"You honestly think you can defeat me?" He asked, running a finger under one eye to catch the tears.

Trunks didn't respond verbally; he charged, Rini flanking him. Kooler blocked both of their initial attacks, batting Rini aside in favor of the stronger opponent. That was his first mistake; Trunks held him relatively in one place, unleashing an onslaught of attacks that Kooler had to focus completely on blocking. Rini clambered to her feet, and took the time to charge her attack before she unleashed a barrage of energy beams that bowled Kooler over. Trunks took the opportunity to slice Kooler's stomach open, and cut the lizards' head off as he stared at his own guts spilling out onto the white sand. Dark purple blood splattered across the white sand, viscous and foul

Trunks leveled his sword at Kold, who was leaning against the ship casually. "Pray," he warned, and charged again.

Kold sent him sprawling into the sand, and just as Rini fired off an energy attack, Kold dodged and lunged, catching her around the throat and holding her up off of the ground.

"You're almost pretty enough to keep," Kold stared up and down her body, leering.

Trunks picked himself up out of the sand, threw his head back, and screamed. He burst into Super Sayajin, and Kold turned to look at him with one quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, the monkey can do a trick, can he?" Kold smirked, ignoring the thrashing girl in his grip. Kold dropped her as Trunks came hurtling toward him, tossing her down hard to buy himself some time before he had to focus on both of them again. "Not bad," Kold jeered as he blocked and parried, "You've certainly found yourself a fine weapon, but I don't think a monkey," Kold slipped a hand past Trunks' guard and blasted him in the chest, "Deserves that kind of finery." Kold caught Joyeuse Sang near the hilt, jerking it away from Trunks as he hurtled backwards.

Trunks dug another long furrow in the ground with his own body, sending the white sand billowing. Rini staggered to her feet, one hand cradling her throat as she brandished the Moon Stick at Kold, who completely ignored her in favor of examining the sword.

"Extremely fine craftsmanship," Kold looked down the length of the blade, ran the tip of his finger over the edge, and smiled cruelly as he glanced at Trunks. "How good do you think you are without it?"

"You should know," Trunks stood back up, peeling off the shattered, smoldering armor, "That the weapon doesn't make the man."

"Crisis Makeup!" Rini opened the Holy Chalice, spinning straight out of the transformation and into her Rainbow Moon Heartache attack; Trunks fired off a Final Flash at the same time, and shielded his eyes as the pink and blue energy exploded around Kold.

The reptiles' cape was in still smouldering tatters, and he'd dropped Joyeuse Sang to cross his arms in front of him to block both attacks; Trunks shot forward and scooped the sword up, diving between the lizards legs and scrambling upright next to Rini.

"That," Kold snarled as he lowered his arms, "Is is quite enough of that." He lunged forward, simultaneously picking up Rini by the throat and knocking Trunks over with his tail, shaking the girl hard enough that she dropped the Moon Stick as he planted one three-toed foot on Trunks' chest. Rini grabbed at the hand around her throat, choking and thrashing. "Take one last, good look at him, sweatheart," Kold shook her again for emphasis, "Before I kill him. You're going to make such a pretty pet," Kold leaned hard, making Trunks scream as his ribs cracked. Kold stretched his free hand out and down, gathering ki in his palm.

Trunks swung the sword out to the side, then brought it up and through Kold's leg, screaming as he threw all of his ki into the blow. His ki extended beyond the blade, slicing through Kold's torso and part of his face, charring the flesh as it went. The lifeless body flopped to the ground, and Rini fell to her knees, gasping for air and wiping at the tears streaming down her face as she pried the dead fingers away from her neck.

Trunks sat up, wincing and clutching his at side, his breathing ragged and shallow.

"Well, that hurt," he grunted, using the sword as a prop to stand up again. He held a hand out to Rini, who took it and let him pull her to her feet. Trunks pulled her close and wrapped his tail around her waist, and gently thumbed the already forming bruises around her neck.

"Did you do that, or the sword?" Rini asked, her voice barely starting to rasp.

"I put some ki into it, but that was a little more of a kick than I intended." Trunks shrugged and pulled her flush with the line of his body, "Either way, lets go. We've still got to get to planet Namek."

"Wait!" Rini jerked away and scooped up the Moon Stick, before coming back. "Cant forget this," she waved it teasingly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he took off.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, kissing her as they hovered above the white desert and the white ship, the spray of purple blood and crumpled bodies the only color in the dying light. He pulled back and raised Joyeuse Sang, and brought it down in one long stroke, throwing his ki behind it again; the energy slid along the blade and amplified itself just as it left the tip, and blew the space ship into a smoldering crater.

"I think its just amplifying my power," Trunks shrugged, turning back toward their own ship.

"Either way, Galaxia is in for a nasty surprise when we get home," Rini smiled into the crook of his neck, hiding her face from the wind.

Trunks just grinned ferally, and sped up.

* * *

A/N; I had this written two days ago, and didnt have time to edit; sorry 'bout that. Should post chapter 14 in a few hours.


	14. Chapter 14

_I want to live like animals, careless and free_

"Now!" Vegeta shouted into his scouter, leaping down from his perch on the huge chunk of raw sandstone, and running towards the crashing ships, Nappa on his heels, screaming as they led the charge.

Vegeta could just make out the soldiers pouring out of the ships, panicked and unprepared; someone managed to shout them into a formation as the line of Sayajin came at them, forming a rough wall of shields and projectile weapons. Vegeta laughed as he cut through the first line, using one humanoid as a spring board as he blasted the two men to either side and went for the first breathing thing in front of him. Nappa was next to him in the fray, staying close to his side as they tore through flesh and bone, spraying blood across the already red sand.

Vegeta hovered just at the edge of a berserker rage, wrecking havoc across the battle field as he moved toward the center of the circle. As Kold's soldiers realized they were surrounded by an ever tightening circle of battle-hungry Sayajin, they fought more desperately, as all cornered things do. Vegeta paused longer and longer with each new enemy to face him, loving the half-hope that blossomed when he let the first few hits connect, before he plunged his flattened hand into the chest cavity and ripped their still-beating hearts out of them. He was careful to step on the discarded muscles, even though he knew the insult would be wasted; they wouldn't be alive to know that only the heart of a respected enemy, no matter how hated, was acceptable to eat. By grinding the hearts of his enemies under his feet, he disregarded their experience and fighting prowess; if there was anyone on the battle field that could have held his attention for longer than five minutes, he might have considered eating their heart. It wasn't likely, though.

Vegeta blasted the last few enemy soldiers with a final ki blast, and screamed his primal triumph to the darkening sky; the berserker rage pushed him over the final edge, and he flashed gold. Lightening flashed around him, striking close and fizzing away from his aura as he continued to scream; the Sayajin around him threw their own heads back, and screamed with him, raising their own power.

Vegeta couldn't have known it at the time, that this battle would go down in Sayajin history as his greatest triumph, couldn't have known that his own strides as king would only be superseded by his son, could never know that because of his own ascension to Super Sayajin, in this time and place, would usher his people into the glory he would work so tirelessly to attain for them. Had already worked so tirelessly to attain for them.

When Vegeta ran out of breath, and lowered his head and his power, he focused on the old Sayajin coming toward him across the charred sand. Jardinier wore only loose furs wrapped around him, instead of armor, his scarred face was weathered and craggy, and even though his hair still stood on end, it was white as snow. Most Sayajin only ever lived long enough to see a few streaks of grey.

Vegeta knelt, as every king before him had done, in the presence of the Gardener.

"You have done as promised," Jardinier stopped in front of the kneeling king, reaching out to finger the stiff golden hair. "Our enemies are destroyed. But more, you have become Super Sayajin. Now you must train your son, and bring him into his full power before he mates with the Lunarian princess. This one must not suffer the same weaknesses as the one from the future,"

Vegeta looked up sharply, green eyes wide. "You know of-"

"Name a thing I do not know, little king." Jardinier grinned crookedly, revealing still sharp, if yellow teeth. "When the boy is ready, bring him to me. I will unlock his power, and we will see if Joyeuse Sang will truly choose him."

Vegeta stood as Jardinier walked back out into the desert, leaving both king and army to scatter.

"Namek?" Nappa asked after a long, quiet moment, as Jardinier's outline faded into the red heat waves.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded, and turned back toward the palace, where he knew Bulma would already be waiting at the hatch of a perfectly stocked ship and orders for the fleet to follow them.

Nappa flanked him all the way back, dogging his every step. Vegeta had grown used to it, over the past few weeks; the huge Sayajin suffered the same way Bardock did, in that he had outlived his prime, and too soon his all would be worth nothing. Vegeta doubted if there were a worse fate for a Sayajin soldier, or any man who lived for the next fight like a drowning man waiting for a lifesaver. That was what it meant to be Sayajin; to fight for as long and as hard as possible, until Chaos came screaming down around you, and if you were lucky, you died with a bang and not a whimper. Vegeta knew he would live long past his prime, not just because his son would have too much of a heart to kill him and take the throne, as was proper, but because if Joyeuse Sang was really going to choose the boy, then Trunks was going to go gallivanting off across the universe on every kind of adventure imaginable. Vegeta felt a moment of jealousy, as he eyed the purple head asleep against Bulma's shoulder as he followed her up the hatch of the ship; the fights, the challenges, would almost never stop for the boy, for a long, long time.

Vegeta sighed and leaned back in the chair he'd strapped himself to in the cockpit, and watched his mate pilot them out of the solar system; if Nappa could go and chase his death, long after his prime, then maybe fate wouldn't be so cruel as to leave nothing left for Vegeta to fight as he aged. He turned to study the burly Sayajin for a moment, and wondered how the old Sayajin had made it so far to begin with.

Trunks cooed from the co-pilot seat, and Bulma leaned over to shush him; Vegeta smiled at the fall of her hair and the way she stuck her tongue out at him before she turned back to the machinery, and realized it wouldn't be that bad, if the woman kept her wits and her near-suicidal tendancies.

Trunks threw up all over the display screen, and Vegeta threw his head back and laughed as Bulma screeched and flailed around for a moment before she remembered to unbuckle herself; not so bad at all.

* * *

A/N: A little gore, a little fluff. Vegeta's a hard line to walk.


	15. Chapter 15

_But its a long, long way to go/keep moving way up high/you see the light/it shines forever/send you through the crimson skies/the purest light/the light'll set you free  
_

"Listen, green bean," Cabbage snarled as he shoved his face in close to Dende's, "I don't know when anyone is going to get here, but they're coming, alright?"

Dende would have balked, several years ago; since then, he'd met and fought along side Vegeta, and dealt with the surly Sayajin on a few occasions. Cabbage was nearly twice Vegeta's size, and for all his brute strength, Dende took enormous comfort in the lack of imaginative cruelty that Vegeta occasionally let slip out. As it was, he shoved his own face in closer to the Sayajin, and snarled back.

"How about you try and get it through your thick vegetable head that if they're all dead, then we will be, too!" Dende lowered his voice and glared even harder, "Kooler's army is literally hovering above this planet, _as we speak_, and there is absolutely no one here to help us!"

"The trap will work," Laittue chewed a nail thoughtfully, leaning against a tree just a few yards away. "Either way, though, death is just another journey."

"It'll draw them in and hold them for about an hour," Dende turned to snarl at the younger brother, "And then we're sitting ducks. They'll pick us off like fish in a barrel."

"Kid," Laittue sighed, turning tiredly toward Dende, "We've led hundreds of attacks with minimal casualties. Vegeta sent us because we're the best tacticians to come out of any of the academies on Vegetasie. Besides, two Oozaru can do quite a bit of damage in just an hour. We've already bought as much time as we can, and we can only buy one more hour; if no one is here to save us, then we were meant to die."

Dende snorted in disgust, threw his arms up, and walked away; they'd had the same argument several times, in different ways, and Dende still felt he'd been unable to impress the importance of the genocide of his people on the two aliens. He was partially right; Laittue and Cabbage cared about the survival of the Nameks because their deaths would mean a failure to King Vegeta, not because they valued them as a people or an ally. Dende also failed to understand that Laitue and Cabbage had come prepared to die, but Dende failed to understand this about all Sayajin, and was therefore angry at his own ignorance as well.

Cabbage tapped his beeping scouter, merely answering with a simple, irritated, "What?"

"Is this Cabbage?" the voice crackled a little over the connection.

"Yeah," Cabbage grunted, quirking an eyebrow at the sudden scuffle and loud swearing on the other end of the connection, before an all-too familiar voice rang in his ear.

"We're landing, you pompous fuck, so get ready for the battle royale." Raditz laughed at the chocking sound Cabbage made, then cut the connection.

"That _bastard_!" Cabbage fumed. "I threw his body on the pyre myself, and watched him burn! What the _hell_!?"

"What are you babbling about now?" Laittue asked, not noticing Dende's ears twitching in his direction.

"Raditz! That fucker just called me up on my scouter, and told me they were about to land!"

"Who is 'they,' and where are they landing?" Laittue asked, straightening. "Those cannons are going to fire at anything coming into the atmosphere. Dead or not, he's gonna be useless in a fight when he gets on the ground, if he's going to get himself blown up first,"

"Too late," Dende called over his shoulder as the cannons on the horizon started firing into the sky.

"That's where we're expecting Kooler's army, though," Cabbage came and stood next to the small Namek, narrowing his eyes as the blue plasma balls were hurtled into space.

"No time, just haul ass," Laittue shot past them, ki flaring as he took to the air, careful to keep low and avoid attracting the attention of the cannons. Cabbage was on his heels; Dende followed as fast as he could, and cursed himself for being a healer and not a warrior.

Cabbage and Laittue paused on the low rise as near the cannons as was safe to be, and watched the huge white ship come crashing into the ground a little over half a mile away.

"Kooler's," Cabbage grinned, as he watched another two ships crashing simultaneously. He gathered ki in his hand, and threw the special attack into the air; he and his brother stared up at the pale orb, and began to change. Dende caught sight of them just as he was catching up, and immediately reversed direction, not willing to suffer from friendly fire.

He turned once, to look over his shoulder, and tripped headlong in shock; he'd seen Sayajin collapsing out of Oozaru, but never just after the transformation, before they'd had a few hours to run amuck. Cabbage and Laittue were blasting craters into the ground where ships used to be, nearly fifty yards wide. The ships barely had time to crash into the ground before they were either trampled and ripped apart or blasted into smoking nothingness, if they weren't picked clean out of the sky. Dende trembled; for as strong as two Oozaru were, they'd only stay that way for another few hours, and even then, Kooler's army was strong enough to crush them before then.

"Nice of you to wait for us," Dende turned at the sound of the voice, and hurled himself at Piccolo.

"Thank kami!" Dende sagged with relief, remembered himself, and pulled away. "You don't have much time," Dende pointed to the raging Oozaru behind him, and grinned weakly. "I'm not sure how much longer they'll be able to hold out."

"They're Sayajin," Bardock came walking up behind Piccolo, retying his red bandanna. "They'll have fun before they die, at the very least. Pricks. You ready, green bean?" Bardock grinned at Piccolo, who returned the feral display of teeth.

"After you, I insist," Piccolo bowed shallowly at Bardock, gesturing him on to the battle with a polite wave of his arm.

"Don't mind if I do," Bardock took a running leap into the air, and flew into the fray.

Piccolo was on his heels, and Dende craned his neck as Kakarrot and Raditz shot over his head, followed by the androids and Yaumcha. The Sailor Senshi nearly bowled him over as they ran past, Endymion in the lead, sword already drawn. Dende watched the battle carefully, and saw the strategy emerge as they started to fight together; Cabbage and Laittue steered the crash course of the ships, stomped on the ones that managed to be piloted well, and let the rest run around on the ground, killing the survivors that crawled out of the smoldering husks of metal. Dende swallowed hard as he watched them, remembering the triumph he'd felt after the battle against Freeza, and ran into the fray; healers were one of the few things that gave them the final, sharpest edge, and he'd be damned if he didn't use it to their advantage.

He reached Jupiter first, clutching a gaping wound in her side as Piccolo stood over her, blasting holes in Kooler's soldiers as they either ran past or attacked. Dende skidded to a halt next to the brunette woman, put his hands on her and pushed his ki into her, then took off again before she'd even staggered back to her feet. He nearly bowled straight into Vegeta a few minutes later, as the Sayajin king touched down.

"Sorry I'm late," Vegeta grinned, gripped Dende by the shoulder, and headed after a group of fleeing soldiers, deeper into the charred dirt and smoking ruins. Nappa clapped him on the shoulder as well, following his king without thought.

Dende shook his head, and started running again, dodging around fights, putting his hands on those who needed it, and once, absorbing one of his fellow healers as the Namek boy lay dying. Still dizzy from the absorption, he ran around a not quite demolished ship, only partially flattened by an Oozaru, and skidded to a halt. Freeza's men had fought hard at the very end, when they'd known they couldn't win, and Dende still had nightmares about their desperate cries as they died. He'd have nightmares about this duo for the rest of his life; the golden warrior throwing ki with his sword and slicing through dozens of men and ships at a time, and the spinning pink-haired girl killing the men around her with hearts and rainbows.

Dende ran on, putting his ki into Sayajin, Senshi and Namek alike, until all that remained was smoke, empty husks of metal, blood and bodies everywhere, and the stench of charred flesh. Dende made his way to the center of the battlefield, where the others had gathered, bloody and singed and tired. He collapsed near the edge of the circle, and watched couples leaning on each other, or comrades and brothers gripping shoulders, all of them thankful to be alive as they mourned the ones who weren't.

Dende looked up at the partially obscured sky, thinking that he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life, when he caught the golden flash of energy. He sat up, staring hard at the air about a dozen feet above everyone's heads, and caught the larger flicker.

"Look!" He shouted, pointing, as a rip tore in the sky, energy flickering around the dark hole. It stretched and grew bigger as they looked up, clearing out from underneath it. A Sailor in a simple white and purple uniform, fairly young with short dark hair, leapt through; she flailed as she noticed the ground was lower than she'd expected, and screeched before Trunks darted out and caught her.

"Saturn?" He asked, setting her on her feet.

"Trunks!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him quickly before she pulled back and asked, "Where's Rini?"

"I'm right here!" Rini ran forward, arms outstretched; both girls screamed, hugged, and jumped around in circles as they continued to shriek in the way of young, easily excitable women.

"How did you get here?" Trunks interjected, folding his arms over his chest.

"Auntie Pluto sent me through to get you; you have to come quick, we don't have much time!" Saturn danced from foot to foot, biting her lip prettily. "Galaxia is about to lead her final attack against Earth, and we cant do it without you!"

Both teenagers looked startled, exchanging a disbelieving glance. Trunks shrugged, and Rini ran into her fathers arms, flinging her arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy, and I promise I'll see you soon! Tell Mom I love her, too." Rini backed up, and went and stood by Trunks again, who wrapped one arm and his tail around her, and the other arm around Sailor Saturn. He nodded to his father, who smirked back and tilted his head to one side; actions were worth more than words, and was enough for both of them. Trunks flared his ki, transforming into Super Sayajin as he shot through the portal Saturn had fallen through. It closed behind them, leaving just the smoke-darkened sky.

"What the hell was that?" Dende asked, taking Piccolo's proffered hand and hauling himself to his feet.

"Its complicated," Piccolo shrugged, and turned to Jupiter, rubbing at a smudge on her face with his thumb. She smiled tiredly at him, and Dende decided he was too tired to figure out what anything meant.

Vegeta crossed the still open circle to Endymion, Nappa still at his heels. "What is there to rebuild?" he asked, looking around at the scorched ruins.

"Depends if they want a monument or not," Endymion shrugged, sheathing his sword.

"Green bean!" Vegeta called to Piccolo. "You want a monument?"

"Hell no," Piccolo growled. "We make this place look like nothing ever touched it. My people don't need a reminder of war."

Vegeta shrugged, and turned to Nappa. "Call the fleets. Let them know we're done here. And find those idiot sons of yours, they're wandering around here somewhere."

"We're going home," Bardock announced, turning away from the group with his sons and Mars flanking him. No one watched them go for long, or asked where home was going to be. They would be there, the next time they were called to battle, and that was all that needed to be understood.

"Food first, then sleep," Endymion looked at Vegeta as he said it, not quite asking. Vegeta merely nodded, and they turned away from each other to go back to their respective ships, wives, and children; niether looked back.

Piccolo caught Jupiter's arm as she made to follow Endymion, and pulled her close. "If Dende hadn't healed you," he started, stopped, and looked away, as if he didn't know how to say the words.

"I know," Jupiter smiled, and leaned into him.

"About offspring," Piccolo started again, and Jupiter pulled back to look at him to see if he were serious. She smiled brilliantly at the scowl on his face, and Piccolo blushed. "One from me, and one from you. It fuckin' hurts to pop an egg out."

"That's the joy of it," Jupiter kissed his cheek, still smiling brilliantly.

Neptune walked close to Uranus as they trailed behind Endymion, and held her hand out to her lover. "She looked like a good kid," she said, watching the ground to keep from tripping.

"Saturn? Yeah. She'll be born in another few weeks." Uranus also watched the ground, the thought churning inside her. "She'll need a proper upbringing, though."

"We should leave in a few days, then," Neptune smiled, and they looked at each other for a long moment, until Neptune nearly tripped.

"Careful!" Uranus caught the smaller woman against her, clutching her tightly. "What kind of mother are you going to be if you're tripping over stuff and getting hurt all the time?"

Neptune laughed, and let Uranus guide her through the rubble.

Pluto crested the rise of the hill, just behind Endymion, and watched Bardock's broad shoulders as he strode across the blue grass. She felt just the tiniest pang of regret as she watched him go; she smiled, though, because she'd been alone for so long that even the brief companionship had been merely a distraction. She wouldn't be alone for much longer, anyway, she thought as she touched her stomach for a moment.

Yaumcha caught Venus' hand as they walked, and smiled at her when she turned surprised blue eyes to him. "So where to now?" he asked, and returned the slow, shy smile that spread across her face.

Ahead of all of them, Raditz caught his brother's eyes and jerked his chin at thier father as the older man walked ahead of them. "Hey, Dad," Kakarrot nudged his father hopefully, "You wouldn't mind babysitting for a few hours, would you?"

Bardock just laughed, and walked into this bright, shinning future that he never could have believed in; he didn't catch the grins his sons and daughter in law exchanged.

* * *

A/N; Sorry to leave it so open, but I believe that just because the writer stops, the characters and story don't still go on. I think I'm gonna camp on this for a while, though, and then I might go back and carry this out all the way. Probably a couple of months, but I'll be putting out other stories in the mean time. I'm thinking the next one will be set in the Mirai timeline, about Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks will be there of course; he's only my favorite.


End file.
